Dull blade and Crisom Blood, the Story of Mizuki
by Gensotenshi
Summary: This is my first story. A girl murder by her love and begins a new life on the wrong foot starting by getting adopted by Abarai Renji! Now a brand new enemy has appear in Karakura town and only Mizuki can do something about it. bad in summaries :p
1. Prologue

This is my first story since I usually write poems. Need opinions please! Enjoy

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A stormy night had fallen on the small town of Karakura. The lights are out for it was late; around three in the morning actually. Voices were still heard in a small ally way between a couple. A young girl was holding around her boyfriend at the waist as she is crying tears which seem never ending.

"Satoru wait! Please stop this. Why do you still hang out with them? They are with the gangs here and I'm worry about you. You've changed!

"Shut up Mitsuki! I have not changed at all. I'm still the same person and if you love me then you would understand. I'm doing this for you, for us!"

"If it's for us then I don't want to be a part of it. I can't stand it anymore, all the stealing and killing; everything. I won"t stand for it anymore."

The young girl turned away and walked out of the ally and head on home late in the night with the ill-tempered young man going after her.

"Where are you going? Home? After everything that happens you're just going to leave me?"

She stops and glares back at her love with streams of tears running down her face.

"Yes. You want me to spell it for you? I'm also going to the police about you and those thugs before anyone gets hurt. I still care about you and you know where I will be when you care."

The young woman turned around again and start walking but the young man turned red and malicious as he pulled out a small knife from his pocket charging at her like the devil himself. He took her by the arm facing him and stabbed her right at the heart. The young girl's face turned pale and wide eyed seeing his calm teal eyes turning red as a maniac as he cradles close seeing what he has done and now crying.

"Don't leave me...why do you want to leave? I did everything for you and yet you want to leave...why...why?!?!

Her eyelids grew heavy as blood now coming out of her mouth and now her love panics hearing noises coming out from the ally. He turns around franticly and pulled out the knife from her chest and dropped her on the floor and ran terrified. She was a lifeless doll that was trampled over on the sidewalk as her body is getting blue still crying tears with the last moment of life still at her fingertips gasping.

"Am I...going to die now? He...I trust him...loved him... and now I'm going to die."

She glances up to the sky cursing at the rain and then a shadow covers her as her eyes shift to whatever it was. It's only a silhouette of a young woman in a black kimono staring down at her.

"Please...leave me alone...I don't want anyone."

"Don't worry..."

The silhouette spoke softly and calm.

"In a minute you will be at a better place, I promise."

The young girl closed her eyes for the last time as the girl in the black kimono guides her to a new and hopefully a better life as a hell butterfly flies to the cleared night straight to the moon.

Prologue done! To me it seems to be a little fast but I want to get to the good part. It's going to be good and I'm open to opinions and critics. Ja ne


	2. Chapter 1

At the Rukongai's last district... 

"Stop her!"

"Thief!!!"

A young messy girl was seen running though the Rukongai at the worst district to be dropped off after her death. Her wavy golden brown hair flies in the air as she is running as fast as she can holding in her arms is a small bag of what it looks like onigiri (riceball). A group of old men were running after which made her panic even more.

"Yeah like hell I will stop. I'm hungry and you charge too much for food."

She sticks her tongue out for taunt which angers them even more. One of the old men tries to jump towards only grabbing a little of her light blue kimono tearing a piece off of it.

"Damn you! It took me a long time trying to find a really nice one and now it's ruin."

Her face grew red as she threw an onigiri to the floor and one of the men stepped on it and fell and the domino effect happens with one falling after another and she laughs her head off."

"Serves you right you idiots!"

She said that laugh at them and turns her direction to a shinigami in front of her and crashed into it and fell dropping the bag to the floor. The girl rubbed her aching head and she looks up seeing a pissed off red head shinigami who is looking down at her. She can't help herself of seeing all the tattoos he has on his body until he finally spoke.

"Yo! You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine until you show up."

It struck a bad cord to him as she stands up dusting off her kimono. He got a good look at her. She seems to be a girl from the last district since her attitude is the same as his yet her light blue kimono that has water flower designs looks nice. Her hair is golden brown and wavy and has oddly yellow eyes and tan. Her body is covered with bruises and cuts from what it looks like fighting and a nice body from his eyes but he direct his sight to the angry mob of old men and one has salmon onigiri stuck on his left foot.

"What do you fools want with this girl here?"

"Shinigami, this trash stole food from my table. Punish her or I will!"

"You're not making any sales with the price you have!"

She spat out quickly to them and then they charge at her and the shinigami stepped in the way revealing his zapakuto, Zabimaru.

"Do you really want to mess with her? From what I can see you guys are even by ruining her kimono so you should leave or else things will be turn to the worse."

Seeing the first sight they were gone in the instant and he has to smile about it.

"They still run that fast even after all these years."

He turns around to see the girl picking up the bad giving him a cold look.

"I could handle them on my own you know."

"Tch, yeah right against a group of old men I don't think so."

He took an onigiri from her bundle and walked away eating it which made her tense up kicking him right at the back sending him away a good couple of feet. He stands up having rice smeared on his face and seaweed on his nose looking so angry and so does she as she took fighting stance.

"Being in this dump of a town I know how to fight on my own against these fools, including you. I don't care that you are a shinigami or whatever you are."

Her yellow eyes look fierce like a beast and he just laugh out loud. It puzzles her first dropping her guard and inches closes to him still not sure.

"Uhh...you ok? I didn't kick you that hard did I?"

He stood up wiping away the rice and looks at her.

"What your name girl?"

"It's Mizuki. You?"

"Abarai Renji. Vice-Captain of the 6th Squad of the Gotei 13 Squads."

"A vice-captain?!?"

Her face went pale as she went into mental conversation.

_"Oh shit I'm in trouble. I kicked him and I bet I'm gonna get into trouble. Maybe jail to serve some time, serving community service here is a possibility it could use it..."_

It went on and on cursing at herself until he grabbed her shoulder softly and she looks up to him scared.

"You are coming with me sis!"

"Sis?!?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Baam! Her life has changed dramatically from that point on. Hey I like Renji and he can be a cool older brother. A girl can only dream. Review!!!


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! On to chapter 2 of my story (please I need help with my title and btw when she died she was 17 just to let you know)  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was done. Her name now is Abarai Mizuki, younger sister to Abarai Renji. It was still a mystery why he adopts her right on the spot without knowing who she is but shrugs for the moment. To be honest Mizuki is very happy to be in a family and off of the street and into a home, even if it's with a weirdo. They were off walking in the Seretei. She was at awe feeling the presence of the spiritual pressure all around and the shinigami walking. It's all making her dizzy but Renji is keeping her close by so it makes her feel better. They reach to his home and it was something she doesn't expect it to be. It was a mess. It was all dusty, clutter, and just a mess really. From looking at his home it is big for a vice-captain but also a lazy person too.

"Is this the reason why you adopt? Just to clean up your crap?"

"No...no it's just...I never had anyone here so I never bother."

"I can see why. You will loose your guest one step in here."

"Why you little-"

Mizuki just laugh at his expression on his face and smiles.

Renji has to smile seeing her expression on her face. Mizuki walked in more and started to pick up the place to look a little decent. Just then Renji thought of an idea and heads out the door.

"Yo Mizuki-chan I'm heading out. Make sure you take a bath because I'm planning something special tonight."

"Yeah yeah I got it onii-chan."

She didn't even bother looking at him and he went out the door leaving her to do the cleaning in which it took a lot of work and organizing. While cleaning she notice a spare room which has kept clean and a nice window seeing outside sky. Maybe he was planning to adopt me she thought. It was still a mystery but continues on. It goes on to the early evening when she was done as she took a bath like he suggests. He was right. After living at the Rukongai, fighting, stealing, and dusting she almost fell asleep in the tub feeling relaxed by the warm water looking through the small window looking how it was almost dark. She finishes her bath and wore her kimono again and stepped out seeing Renji back carrying a bag in his hand.

"I'm back..."

He was at awe seeing his home so clean. It was amazing. It was a miracle. There was no sign of dust at all and all was organized and bright even the scent of florals. It was a sad sight to see the garbage full of his broken glasses that he spends all of his money. He made sure he doesn't have to pay a debt to the Silver Dragonfly Glasses Store.

"Welcome home onii-chan...I guess I have to call you that from now on. It sounds pretty weird actually."

She giggles and runs up towards him.

"Change clothes. I don't want you to be wearing that anymore."

"What are you talking about you idiot? I have nothing else to wear."

He hands her the bag and she looks inside of it and has a face of disgust on. By the look it irritates him and asks.

"What's wrong with it? Is it the wrong size?"

"It's pink. I don't like pink."

"Well I don't shop for women and it's a gift for you so appreciate it."

"Oh alright."

"Go change in the spare room."

She went on right away complaining about the color and closed the door. Renji is pacing continue ranting about how Mizuki being ungrateful for what he has done and then Mizuki stepped out of the room walking towards him. The pink kimono is designed of creamed flowers and red birds flying with a darker shade of pink obi. Her hair is picked up by a flower pin and her long bangs fell over her face. He was surprised on how she looks compare from the early afternoon and smiles with the thought in his mind that he probably bought a size smaller and that he has to keep an eye on her. Renji only changed his white headband to another pair of glasses again from the same store and hold out his arm.

"That idiot was wrong calling you trash. I should have killed him."

She smiles and hooks her arm with his.

"Thank you onii-chan."

He smiles and they both head out the door and it was night time already. The lanterns have been lit across the Seretei and far off there was a bright light full of lanterns lit up together and Mizuki looks up to him.

"Hey bro, what's going on?"

"It's just a little surprise for you."

Mizuki looks up at him weirdly. Surprise? Yeah right like I can believe that. She said that to herself and then suddenly she was blindfolded by him and curses at him.

"What the hell are you doing Renji? Is this thing even washed?"

"Just shut up and keep walking. I can't believe I have to deal with this attitude."

"Yeah I know what you feel."

She made a small wisecrack that made Renji's grip on her shoulder tighter.

"Owowow alright I'll keep on moving."

All she can hear is the sound of their feet walking on the grass as they head towards the light. She can hear voices around her which are now tone down to whispers. It was such an urge to pull off the blindfold but Renji always slaps her hands to stop until he told her to stop and remove the blindfold. She then took off the blindfold...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I'll cut if off right there. What is the surprise? I don't know...well yeah I do but you have to wait. Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

Woot I'm back! Sorry the story hasn't been interesting in the beginning but I just want to set everything up for the next few chapters. I hope you like it. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her yellow eyes open wide seeing bright banners and paper lanterns all around saying "Welcome!" There were tables full of food and drinks and in the middle was a giant bon fire burning brightly.

"Surprise Mizuki-chan!!!"

Surround all around her was the captains and vice-captains of the Gotei 13 squads along with a few members from their squads who want to go along too. Renji walked up behind the shocked girl and smiles.

"Hey, what do you think? It took me almost all evening to get everyone to come along. A few other people are coming later from the real world. Those are the ones I really want you to meet."

Mizuki smiles and looks up to him.

"Arigato onii-chan."

"No problem but just call me Renji-kun ok."

"Sure."

"WELCOME MIZUKI-CHAN!!!"

Out of no where a tall beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair appears and gives her the hug of death at her chest. Mizuki struggles to breathe and Renji walk towards were his Captain, Kuchiki Byakuya, was standing and watching.

"Oh Mizuki-chan when I heard Renji has a new sister I rushed over here immediately. My captain will be coming by later and you must meet him. He's busy with paperwork you know and..."

Mizuki tapped her shoulder weakly unable to speak and she lets go of her and collapse to the floor inhaling deep breaths.

"I'm so sorry. I have a habit of that with my breasts. My name is Rangiku Matsumoto vice-captain to squad ten. Let me introduce you to all the squads!"

Before Mizuki has the chance to speak she was whisk away to all the other guests. She first met the 11th squad Captain Zaraki Kenpachi. He was scary to look at with his wide grin and just the way he stares down at her.

"Heh, she's nothing but a little squirt."

He patted her head and starts to feel a little annoyed and slaps away his hand which surprises him slightly.

"Hey I maybe little compare to you but don't mock me you fool!"

He just stares at her for a long time and gives out a loud laugher that scares her. Everyone must be crazy since it was the second time someone laughs at her and he just pat her head again.

"I like you kid. You got spirit!"

Popping out from his shoulder was a little girl with pink hair and jumps down to meet her and looks all around her in every direction and giggles.

"I like you too!!! My name is Kusajishi Yachiru, vice-captain to Ken-chan!"

"Ehh...Ken-chan?"

She looks up to Zaraki-kun and dares not to call him that and looks over to two more people from his squad which Yachiru-chan introduces a tall man who is bald carrying his zanpakuto on his shoulder.

"This is cue-ball!!"

"I told you to never call me that!!"

"My my Ikkaku you certainly kept that ugly attitude of yours in front of a beautiful woman."

Coming up behind Yachiru is another man with black hair with feathers on his eyelashes and eyebrow. He certainly takes good care of his appearance.

"My name is Ayasegawa Yumichika. It is a pleasure to meet you Mizuki-chan."

"It's very nice to meet you too."

She smiles in reply and then looking over the fight with "cue-ball" and Yachiru-chan.

"Don't listen to her. It's Madarame Ikkaku and welcome..whatever."

He really doesn't care as he looks in another direction which has really annoyed her again for another time.

"Hey you I'm right here baldy! How dare you look away from me?"

"Did you just call me baldy?"

"Yeah I did! Are you bald and deaf too? I have such pity for you?" After that she pats him right on his shiny head.

"I'm gonna kill you and I don't give a shit you're a woman."

"Bring it punk!"

Already they were separated by Matsumoto and Yumichika as they continue to rant and curse at each other at a distance and Zaraki chuckles under his breath.

"What a wiry spark..."

Later on they've met Ukitake Jushiro who is the kindest person she has ever met. Next was Soi Fon of squad two and somehow it turned out to be a sparring match and not a conversation. She enjoys a light conversation with Kira Izuru and Hinamori Momo and everyone else. Renji was extremely happy to see her having a good time and then Matsumoto introduces to Renji's captain. Mizuki never looked at him in the eyes and bows deeply to him. The name Kuchiki was even heard at the Rukongai as one of the top noble houses in the Soul Society.

"It is an honor to meet you Captain Kuchiki."

He said nothing for a while and slightly nod his head forward in acknowledge of her manners.

"Welcome Abarai Mizuki."

She stands and smiles while Matsumoto drags her away to the table of foods. Captain Byakuya looks over to Renji with his cold expression on his face.

"Renji, why did you adopt her?"

"Captain, I have my reasons for...but you also know why as well."

"Yes I know...she reminds me a little of you though and so I wonder how you will feel later on."

Without saying a word he walked away towards were Mizuki and Matsumoto are at and ask if he can spend some time with her and she did walking away with a bottle of sake in her hand joining the party. Renji and Mizuki walked away from the noise to get some peace and quiet even for a little while and then Mizuki looks up at him.

"Renji-kun, why did you adopt me in the first place?"

He looks at her suddenly.

"I notice that the spare room you had at home was the cleanest one there was. Where you planning to do so in the beginning?"

He then looks away and sits on the grass just looking at the Seretei in front of him and takes in a deep sigh.

"You...remind me of myself in a way. When I was a boy I was in the same District as you were...I was stealing food...and surviving in any possible way. You also remind me of someone else. Her name is Kuchiki Rukia."

"Kuchiki?!"

"Yeah, my captain's adopted sister. I was a punk but she was strong, courageous, and pretty I had to admit. I see the both of us in you. Not only that but you had such spiritual pressure it was a little unbearable to walk by. I don't want anyone to go through what we have. We lost friends over the years, our family. You didn't have one but it was the same loneliness still in the end."

Mizuki looks down and away wrapping her arms around herself tightly then she herself sat on the grass having distance away from him.

"That loneliness grows but you have to do something about it. After everyone was gone Rukia and I became shinigami. She was adopted and I became a vice-captain. You can do something too. You will be a shinigami as well."

"I am?" She said in surprise.

"Yes. You will be strong like me!' Renji said being cocky about himself.

"Yeah right I'm going to surpass you onii-chan. Just watch!"

She said with all determination in her gleaming yellow eyes and Renji just has to smile about it thinking about what Captain Kuchiki said and he stands up at the same time with her.

"Let's see if you really can. We have to go back to the party."

"I want to go home and get out of this stupid thing."

"Shut up! I spend a lot of money on that thing so enjoy it."

"Whatever...I can tell why you're alone. You don't know what to buy for a girl."

Mizuki just walks away leaving Renji behind and goes off.

_At the party..._

"CAPTAIN!!!"

Matsumoto had too many to drink and is now all over her captain, Toushiro Hitsugaya, who is exhausted from doing paperwork and his vice-captains' as well since she has left early to come to here.

"Enough! Now get off of me Matsumoto you left me with all the work for this."

"But captain it's to welcome Renji's little sister. You have to meet her! She is so cute. Like a little me!"

"Oh alright. She must be tough to live with Abarai."

"Look look she's over there now!"

Matsumoto pushes him a little too hard to which he was almost close to the bon fire and he sees through the fire Mizuki talking to Soi Fon. He smiles looking at her laughing and was mesmerize by her yellow eyes. She doesn't seem to be so tall seeing she is a little shorter than Soi Fon and he makes his way to see her and straightens his captain's coat and tapped her shoulder and turns around to see him.

"Hello I am Toushirou Hitsugaya captain of the 10th squad. You must have met Matsu-"

She stood paralyze just starring deep into his teal eyes of his. How cold they look and how nostalgic it is. Her body shivers and her held on to her chest feeling her heart and left arm getting ice cold as the memories are poured and stabbed at her heart over and over. It's being unbearable to stand and all Toushirou can do is just watch in fright.

"Mizuki what's wrong?"

He tries to walk closer but she just screams out loud and shivers. Everyone looks over to them and it was silence.

"Get away from me. Get away! Don't...don't look at me! I hate you!!!"

Her last scream was at her highest tone and fell unconscious falling back. Renji used shunpo and caught her in his arms. Toushirou was stun unable to move or to say anything. All he can do is see her in Renji's arms calling her name over and over trying to wake up and Captain Unohana is with him seeing what she can do. Renji looks up to him so furious and confuse to the point he was crying tears holding her cold body close mumbling only 'why'.

"Damn you bastard! What did you do?!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gasp! What happen to Mizuki? If you want to know just keep on reading. Ja ne!


	5. Chapter 4

Yo! Finally I got 1 review. Woot!!! does the Ikkkaku's lucky dance Thanks to you Zapenbits I shall continue for you 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was cold. As cold as it ever was for Mizuki who is just sitting in the darkness all curled up in a ball. Everywhere she looks it seems to be endless. She doesn't even know if it's a floor she's sitting on. It was all black and couldn't even see her hands in front of her. Then the feeling of someone grabbing her by the neck and stabbed her by the heart with a dull blade then a cold liquid like nitrogen just pouring out of her chest over her body and tears are felt upon her frozen face.

It was tears she felt. Her eyes finally open to end her nightmare. Renji was with her sitting on her bedside at the 4th squad relief center along with a 4th squad member on the opposite side using some kind of technique over her forehead.

"R...Renji-kun..."

He jumped hearing her voice in what it seems to be an eternity and stood up from the chair he was sitting on and was overjoyed.

"Mizuki! You're...you're ok!"

He just has to hug her tightly but it was crushing her small body and punched him with her left fist.

"You baka! Are you planning to kill me or something?"

Renji falls flat on his back looking silly with a bruised left cheek now. Mizuki sat back on the bed only noticing now that her left arm and chest is wrapped up with tape and looking over to where the 4th squad member is taking care of Renji now.

"Hey you, did something happen to my arm and chest or what?" She said as she peeked under the white kimono she wears to see the bandages.

The timid shinigami spoke softly and a little nervous especially what she has done to Renji.

"Umm...well my name is Yamada Hanataro and I took care of you while you were out for about two days. It's the early evening now."

"Two day?"

Mizuki lie down back on the bed looking at her bandaged arm and then to Hanataro looking calm again.

"So what happen really?"

"You passed out for two days but for what reasons are still unknown. Your arm and also the left side of your upper body were so cold and so we have an ointment to warm it up. The vice-captain of my squad took care of that and I was only monitoring the process afterwards. I couldn't do the bandages..."

His words trail off as so does his eyes and blushes slightly she just has to laugh and then Hanataro laugh as well for no reason. Renji finally snapped out and stood up rubbing his cheek.

"What the hell did you do that for? I was worried and skipped out on my duties to be here with you and this is what I get for?"

"You don't have to worry about nothing Renji-kun. I'm fine now aren't I? Now go back to work or else your captain will be upset."

He couldn't believe it that he was getting orders by his little sister but shrugs about it and pats her head.

"Alright. Just rest up here and don't do anything stupid. I'll be back in the evening."

Renji finally left her room and waited a few more minutes until she got out of bed stretching her body. Hanataro starting to panic and grabbed her wrist gently only she just recovered momentarily.

"Wait Mizuki-chan. You just woken up you need to take it easy and recover some more."

"I don't think so. Just like you said I've been in bed for two days and that's too much for me. I'm going out and don't tell Renji ok. Bye!"

She ran out the door and Hanataro chasing after her but then got stuck in traffic with a full staff of the 4th squad carrying injured shinigamis and was swept away.

"No Mizuki!!! I will be in so much trouble if you are lost!"

Mizuki was at the garden of the 4th squad hearing all the madness inside. She also hears Hanataro's voice calling for her and hurries climbing up the tree and jumping down. Only to her bad luck someone is in front of her but what's even worse its captain Hitsugaya and the two just stare at each other but only Mizuki is cursing at herself.

"It's you..."

Toushirou said it calmly and takes a step forward while Mizuki took one back and then it was a chase all over the Seretei.

"hit! You run too fast. Just leave me alone will you?"

"No I won't! You need to go to the 4th squad to heal...whatever it is that happen."

Everywhere she goes around the corner he is there waiting and there are times in which she outfox him by hiding and waits for him to leave. It was going on forever until it was sunset and Mizuki was standing on top of a house to catch her breath after running all day and sits down to look at the view. Over on her right she sees Toushirou with his arms crossed and she just sighs.

"What is it with you? I told you to leave me alone kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

He was a little touchy about being called a kid and walks closer to her slowly at first to see her response and nothing happen and so be walks up a bit more and sat down next to her.

"Why do you run away from me?"

"'cause I know you will try to catch me and bring me back to bed. I hate being indoors all day."

He looks over seeing her bandaged arm as she rubs it.

"How is it?" He asked calmly.

"It's fine. It's just my chest that bothers. It feels so cold."

She opens up her white kimono and Toushirou saw her bosom all bandaged up. He blushed slightly and immediately closed it up and tied it tightly until she almost couldn't breathe but she slapped him and stood up away from him.

"What the hell is wrong with you pervert? I gave you a chance thinking you must be a nice guy but no. Taking advantage of an injured girl is such disgrace for a captain. Leave me alone!"

Her heart felt cold again and starts going to all of her body as she begins to run again but Toushirou used shunpo and then kido.

"Binding path #1 Restrain!"

Mizuki's arms and legs have been tied up and Toushirou catches her as she struggles to break free.

"You bastard! What did you do? Let me go now!"

"Shut up! God you are so annoying. I'm going to take you back, you're going to heal, and that's it!"

He yelled at the top of his lungs which has made her quiet and looked away from him and he sighs as they went to the 4th squad. They ran far away on the other side and it was quiet until she finally spoke.

"You...remind me...of him."

"Him?"

"Yeah, my love when I was alive. You're eyes are just alike..."

"Oh...

She must been hurt of what has happen in the real world. He doesn't know what really did happen but it's non of his business. Her body is getting cold again and he held her close to his body to keep her warm as they are now close by to the relief center. He glances down to look at her. Mizuki was starring at the sunset as her eyes glisten of the orange and red dances on her yellow eyes of such sorrow. There was more but she silences herself as they are now at the doorway. At the doorway are the captain, vice-captain, and Hanataro who are waiting now for her. Toushirou undo the spell and she was able to move again.

"Now stay here and feel better."

He only said that and then he left in an instant and at the same time Renji appeared seeing everyone was outside.

"What happen?"

"Hi onii-chan how was your day?"

She smiled being all innocent looking but he's not buying it at all and gave her a noogie still keeping her head in a headlock.

"Like I buy that shit! You left for a stroll while I was gone huh?"

He bows to everyone for taking care of Mizuki still in a headlock and walked on him as she tries to hit him.

"You dumbass! When you let go of me I will kill you."

"Ha, I like to see you try!"

They argue on the way home which has cause chaos all around with such a racket and from far away Toushirou is watch her and how she is acting just smiling with his arms crossed then staring into the sunset of the next day to come.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! This one is just for some comedy and a little something something to happen with Hitsugaya and Mizuki. I hope it turns out well. Ja ne!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everyone! Thanks to a very cool person (Zapenbits) I have now a title all thanks to you! Now onward! This chapter is going to be long because I want the story to move along where it supposes to be. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki has been healed and soon afterward she was in the academy studying to become a shinigami. Being related with a vice-captain instead of six years it has been cut in half of three for immediate graduation and placement in the Gotei 13 squad. She doesn't understand why but it doesn't matter to her at all. She never liked school in the first place. The first year was rough hearing the news of some ryokas has entered Soul Society which has caused chaos. All the Academy students are to stay in their rooms until it was all over and so Mizuki has never seen her brother in some time. All she has heard was that he was in a fight with an orange spiked ryoka from his captain Kuchiki Byakuya. After that it was all calm. In all the classes she has excel in kido, zanjutsu, and hand-to-hand combat including doing a few missions for the Gotei 13 squad since quite a few has been injured from the chaos earlier. She even accomplished high level kido after a few tries of getting it right and was on her way. It was close to her graduation and she is staying home with Renji and some guests who decide to pop in.

Mizuki is running back home still wearing her academy uniform and her bag on her back. It was a surprise for Renji and also for him to train her for the test.

"Renji-kun I'm home."

At his home she saw a few people sitting and having conversations among each other and looked at her now. In the room it was a boy dressed in the shinigami clothes with spiky orange hair, a tall dark human boy, another person who is wearing glasses, white clothes and a blue cross, and a girl with a huge chest. Also along with them was Rukia. They have met after the incident a couple of years ago. She was also the one who brought Mizuki to Soul Society.

"Umm who are you guys?" She asked.

"Friends of Renji." Said the shinigami. "Just who are you kid?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm Abarai Mizuki and this is where I live." Already she doesn't like him and looks at the others who are surprised when she said her name.

"You are related to him? He never mention about you to us." Said the boy wearing white which has made Mizuki a little upset rolling up her sleeves and right at the door was Renji stretching and who was surprised to see everyone but shortly after the greeting he was knocked out by Mizuki's punches. Everyone jumped and stepped back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You never mention them about me? If it wasn't for me, this place will never be so clean and also watched after you when you got your ass kicked many times."

Renji sat up rubbing his puffy bruised cheek and looking down at her.

"What was that for? You almost knock me out cold!"

"Well one more hit will do then!"

They begin to fight while everyone is scared at the scene except for Rukia. She has seen too many of these episodes and stands patiently and waiting for it to be over except for the orange haired shinigami who has to be a smart mouth.

"Damn, at first I was worried about her with him. What a bitch..."

She has Renji in a choke hold and looks over where the remark was said having an evil glare in her eyes.

"You got something to say to me punk?"

He was later on dragged into the slam fest which has lasted for some time until the tall dark human pulled them apart and sitting together. They all look the same by the way their facial expressions are, annoyed.

"Now that is over..." Rukia said to break the silence in the room. ⌠These are our friends we made from the real world."

The boy wearing the glasses cleared out his throat and spoke.

"My name is Ishida Uryuu. I'm a quincy from the human world."

"A quincy?" Mizuki said in surprised. "There are a very few left in the real world. I'm very glad to meet one and it's nice to meet you."

Uryuu smiled softly facing towards the tall dark human.

"I'm Yasutora Sado."

"Chado?" She said having her head tilt to one side.

He sighs and stays quiet again. She doesn't know why but then it was quiet until the girl shout out something.

"Souten Kishun!"

A shield was formed around Renji, the other shinigami, and herself and sees all the bruises being healed in front of her eyes.

"Hi! My name is Inoue Orihime. It's nice to meet you Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki smiles to her and looks over the one who's left. He was a stubborn one just like her brother and she sat back on her chair not looking at him.

"I'm sorry...from earlier...you too bro."

They both look at her and Renji has his arm around her and hugs her.

"It's alright Mizuki-chan."

The other one smiles slightly and rubs her head.

"My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. We are here actually to go to your graduation."

"Really?"

"Yup. Renji invited us to go along. He promises us there will be food."

"Oh ok. Well I'm gonna get going to do some training for my test. I'll be back later. Bye bye!" She said that as she reaches to the door and stepping out.

"Alright but don't be late-"

She shut the door not finishing what he said and sunk back in his chair mumbling all sorts of things about her which Rukia has to laugh about.

In the deep forest there were sounds and voices of incantation sounding off so fierce. Mizuki is practicing her aiming of her destructive spells on a tree which has been burned and scratched off of bark. Mizuki is taking a deep breathe taking her aim on the tree again msking her hand signs.

"Ye Lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, The sea barrier surges, March on to the south! Hado 31, Shakkahou Red Flame Cannon!"

A ball of red energy was shot at from her hands and hits dead on the tree and it looks to be effective as well as she breathes heavily and rubbing her hands together. Out of no where there is a sound of someone clapping their hands and she looks around seeing where the clapping coming from and looks up above the tree branch seeing Toushirou smiling at her.

"What now? Will you leave me alone so I can go and train?"

Toushirou jumps down looking at the tree where she was practicing on. Mizuki sat down on the grass eating a small snack of dumplings looking annoyed at him.

"Not bad but can you do any higher spells?"

He sat down far away to watch what she can do. Mizuki sat up and starts preparing. The sooner she finish the sooner he will leave her alone.

"Ye Lord! Mask of fleshand bone, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Truth and temperance, Upon this sinless wall of dreams unleash but slightly the wrath of your claws! Hado 33 Sokatsui Blue Fire, Crash Down."

A massive blue flame appears from her hands making a massive hit on the tree burning the tree down and she panics trying to put the tree out. Toushirou pulls out his zanpakuto and calls out his sword.

"Reign over the frosted heavens Hyorinmaru!"

It formed into a dragon of ice and water putting out the blazed tree and she was amazed of his zanpakuto's ability. When the tree was out the ice disappeared with just a swish of his sword and places it back. Mizuki was a little surprised from him and has her arms crossed.

"That was impressive, I guessed."

"Alright now what about a binding spell?"

She was tensing up from his comments and gets ready for another one.

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror and then claw out your own throat! Bakudo 9..."

Right at the last minute she targets the spell right on him.

"Strike!"

The red light engulfs him totally and he is now paralyzed. Mizuki is now taunting him on the outside.

"Looks like you need some training as well. Let's do that together sometime...like never!!! Later!"

She ran off leaving him alone in the forest paralyzed as she heads on home. It was getting a little late but there was a commotion at her home and everyone was there. She walked right up to one the shinigami.

"Excuse me...what's going on here? Where's my brother?"

The shinigami looks at each other and the other guests didn't say anything until one of them spoke something to her.

"Well...Vice-captain Abarai was called to the real world to take care a problem but...he hasn't come back."

Mizuki was shocked. It has been about three hours or so and nothing. She ran into her home and pick up her katana and strapped it on her left side heading out the door. Orihime grabs on to her arm tugging her.

"Where are you going? It's dangerous."

"I don't care. I am not going to lose my only family so let go of me."

She pulls her arm back leaving everyone there and head for where the gate is to the real world. Orihime was about to go after her until Ichigo gently grabs her shoulder as a motion to stop.

"We have to do something to help her!"

"No." Said Ichigo so calmly. "She wants to do this on her own. It's her family and it's her job to protect it even if she only has a brother."

The brother part struck her and just looks afar seeing her almost gone from her site to the gate of the real world.

At the gate was Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake, and also Captain General Yamamoto Genryuusai himself. She walks towards to captain Ukitake and he looks at her.

"Please Captain; let me go to the real world and save my brother."

"I'm sorry." He said looking so depressed. "You are only an academy student and this might be too much for you. We have no idea what is going on but we are sending men over to help."

"It will be for nothing. A vice-captain is in trouble and what do you think about just a seated shinigami can do? I'm not strong but I still want to go. He's my brother."

Before he can continue on, Captain General Yamamoto stepped forward looking at her and she bows deeply to him feeling honor to be in his presence. He looked at the gate that is almost ready and to her.

"Fine, so be it."

She looked up with such joy in her eyes. Captain Ukitake tries to protest but was not successful.

"On one condition Abarai-chan, I will select a captain to go along with you to protect you and help."

"Yes, anyone will do. Thank you so much."

He nods and raised his hand signaling the chosen captain to go with her. Coming from the crowd was to her surprise. It was Toushirou Hitsugaya waving to her.

"Hey."

"Not you! I'll take anyone except him. Even Captain Kurotshuchi!"

"My decision is final. Captain Hitsugaya was the only one who volunteer and will be going with you."

He walked by her whispering to her ear. "I haven't told them what you did to me. If I do it will be a serious crime to you."

Her face went pale from what he said and bow to General Captain over and over saying thank you. The gate was prepared and is guided by two hell butterflies in front of them.

"Do not loose track of your butterfly. They are the only guide to get to the real world safely."

She nods to the warning of captain Ukitake and the gate is open and both Captain Hitsugaya and Mizuki ran towards the gate following the hell butterflies to a dark tunnel. It seems to be endless and she runs after Toushirou who keeps on telling her to run faster. Finally there was light at the end of the tunnel and at the real world in Karakura Town the sliding doors appear and both Toushirou and Mizuki stepped out and she catches her breathe from running.

"Let's move. He's somewhere around here."

They both use shunpo to scan the town and in a matter of minutes Toushirou felt Renji reiatsu faintly and rushes over to where he is. They both are in the middle of the street and the street lights flickers as they walk making Mizuki uneasy grabbing tightly to the hilt of her katana and Toushirou grabs her forearm gently to ease her as they walk. Up ahead was Renji motionless on the street. Mizuki ran up ahead to her brother and Toushirou scans the area. There was a trail of his blood that seems to be that he was dragged to the spot. He uses shunpo and steps in front of her stopping with Hyorinmaru at hand.

"Show yourself whoever you are!"

The wind blows violently and right in front of Renji was a shadowy being. Once the wind stop the vision was clear. It was a person covered from head to toe with a flowing black cloak and hood but its face is covered with a grey-blue mask, slanted eye holes to see and red stripes on the cheeks. On its cloak was a white x mark on the left side on the chest where the heart is.

"Who are you?"

The figure didn't say anything and just stares at him which angers him. Mizuki peeps out behind him to see what was going on and the figure reacts. It's right arm formed into a long blade and flies to her. Toushirou blocked it and pushes it back and took to the air as well. He summon his zanpakuto releasing Hyorinmaru freezing constantly the masked person but someone it still breaks free going after Mizuki making of somewhat a monstrosity shrill preparing to strike and pulls out her katana towards the being but in a quick flash Toushirou blocked it but the being cut his right arm. She was terrified and trembling reaching to Toushirou.

"What...what are you doing?"

"My job is to help...and protect you Mizuki and that is what I am going to do."

He pushes the being and stabbed him right in the stomach and limped on his sword. She released her breathe seeing that it was over sinking to the floor but the creature sprang back to life and stabbed Toushirou piercing at the right side of his chest pushing him back and freed itself from the sword like it was nothing but a feather to it giving out a malicious laughter. Toushirou fell to the floor holding on to his wound and Mizuki just watched seeing Renji unconscious and Toushirou bleeding. Her body is turning ice cold and breathing heavily not knowing what to do. The being is going closer to her as Toushirou tries to get up to help her.

_"Move...move...why can't I move? I'm going to die. Everyone here is going to die. No...no..."_

Just then a pictured appears into her mind of cold teal eyes then instinct took over as she gripped her katana and sliced the being vertically. For just a katana from the academy it has done serious damage as it shrieks out loud and falls apart oozing out black liquid from the body then became nothing. Something pinkish red came out from the remains and disappear in the night sky. Mizuki still clinch on to her katana not know what has happen feeling so cold and Toushirou watch and crawl to her still flinching in pain.

"Mizuki...are you ok? Answer me."

She still stares at her sword seeing the black liquid on her blade and to Toushirou.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine...Captain."

Calling him captain was a first for him coming from her and smiles. She then hurries to where Renji is at and Captain Hitsugaya sighs pulling out his phone calling Soul Society.

"Captain Hitsugaya calling in. Everything is under control now and request relief squad for Abarai Renji."

He closed his phone and stands up walking towards the remains of the being picking up the mask and examining it.

"Just what is this thing?"

Wow...this is probably my longest chapter ever. I just want to hurry up to where I want the story to be so sorry. Thank you for reading!!!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey how's everybody doing now? Everyone asked for a quick update and so I did. I really do like this story and so I want to continue onward. So...onward! I have one thing to ask for my readers. There is a part here in which Captain Hitsugaya and Mizuki went to the real world and there is a couple of entertainers and so if you can go to youtube and do the search of E. Granados - Spanish Dance no 5 "andaluza" this is the song that what those entertainers are playing. If you do then you can picture it way better. Thank you and enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is the early morning and Renji woke up stretching from bed and came to the living room only to find a note.

"Renji-kun I'm out on training and will be back soon. -Mizuki"

He looked over to find a plate full of taiyaki, a favorite of his. It's a fish shape pancake that has been filled of red bean paste, one with meat, and a special one that is sweet. He has a big grin on his face as he starts eating his breakfast.

At the Hokutan, the 3rd district of Rukongai, Mizuki is at Mt. Koifushi training. It is a training spot that Rukia recommend to go. She is stretching her body practicing her flips both back and front flips, her martial arts skills, and now she is looking at her sword. She remembers of how her captain and her brother fight by calling out their name. She just sits down on the grass and stares at her blade until someone tapped on her shoulder.

"What is it now?" She said not turning around still studying.

It was Captain Hitsugaya who has is sword out in hand.

"Mizuki, you have a mission to do in the real world but for now you need some practice with the sword. You rely too much on your martial arts and the sword is use to take down Hollows."

"Okay and what are you going to do about that?"

He did not say anything about it and raises his sword in the air as he strikes down but Mizuki blocked it and jumped away from him with distance.

"Not bad for a kid." Mizuki said as a taunt to him and he was getting upset.

"I am not a kid! I'm way older than you."

"Ah so that's why your hair is white."

Toushirou is getting angry and made the first attack pushing a lot of force to her and she jumps over him and starts running to him with her sword poised to him and blocked her blow and starts a fury of blades and finally pushed her again and fell back using one hand to flip and used that force and shot back at him and now are in locked.

"I can see why you are a captain."

"You're pretty good yourself, for a graduate."

She got upset on that and when she has his attention she kicks him straight high in the air by the chin and watches him land in the ground feeling a little stun by it.

"Oww...I forgot about that kick of yours."

"Serves you right Captain."

She said as she sheathed her sword back and walks on ahead leaving him behind.

"Captain don't I have a mission or something to do? C'mon already!"

She yelled and he hurried up and walked together to the gate. It was something that his squad does. Captain Hitsugaya accompany the new shinigami to the real word to see what they can do but in the end of the day he has paperwork to do and seems to be a lot since his Vice-Captain Rangiku Matsumoto just sleep on the couch and drink. Mizuki was the last one to go out to the real world on the mission. Ichigo was warned not to take out any Hollows for the time being. Sometimes he doesn't get it and goes on ahead. They have arrived at the world penetration gate called the senkaimon. They received the hell butterflies and gone through the tunnel to go to the real world. The second time wasn't as bad as she is able to run besides her captain and reached to the real world of Karakura town. It looked completely different for being in the evening than at night. As Mizuki is sight seeing Captain Hitsugaya is checking his phone for any signs of Hollows until she appears behind him looking at it.

"Hey when do I get one?"

"Later." He said still toying around with it.

"Aww. I want mines to be blue with stars on it.

"We are on a mission and you are supposed to keep an eye out for any Hollows crawling around. I'm going to help you here so be on guard."

"Alright already; you need to lighten up. Take up a hobby or something." She said as she walks on the side walk looking at the people around her talking on their phones and laughing while others are going home. She heard a little bit from Orihime a couple of days ago of some restaurants she has to go and giving karaoke a try. It sounds like a fun time. She then stops suddenly hearing a loud roar far off and Captain Hitsugaya's phone is starting to beep loudly.

"A Hollow has just arrived. Let's go."

The two left in a flash using shunpo over where the Hollow is making havoc. Down on the streets was a little boy who still has the Chain of Fate on his chest running for his life from a Hollow. The Hollow seems to be a mantis-like creature that is using its front scythe-like legs stabbing the ground trying to get the boy. Mizuki has already gone on ahead jumping on top of a light post preparing a kidou spell.

"Hadou 33 Blue Fire, Crash Down."

A ball of blue fire burst and spread on the Hollow making it cry painfully and the boy finally got away and hiding leaving Captain Hitsugaya examining from afar. She pulled out her zanpakuto and using shunpo she cuts one of its scythe forearms down and the mantis Hollow cried out.

"What? Who was that? I'm going to eat you damn shinigami."

It strike down its remaining limb and dodged it landing right on top of it and jumped up slicing upward cutting the mask in half letting out a horrid cry as it disappear to nothing. She lands down feeling good about it and looks over to where the lost boy was hiding.

"Hey little guy are you ok?"

The boy got out and wiping away the tears from his face as she kneels down in front of him and Captain Hitsugaya watches from behind her from a distance.

"Are you alone here?"

"Y...yeah. I can't find my brother...he is not here."

"He's probably crossed over. I can help you. Where you are going you will love it."

Using the end of the hilt she stamped the symbol on his forehead performing the soul burial. The boy begins to glow brightly and in place is a hell butterfly flying away guiding it to Soul Society. Captain Hitsugaya clapped his hands to applaud for her accomplishments and she smiles rubbing the back of her head.

"Well done Mizuki. We should be going on home."

"How come? I want to explore more here. I never had the chance."

She runs off ahead laughing looking at the sights and Captain Hitsugaya is rubbing his head feeling another headache coming along and follows behind. It will be out of her system soon enough he thought of as he follows her enthusiasm. She was staring at clothing stores seeing all the fashions the people wear, the sweets, and many other things. A spirit looses its memory of the living world once pass through and so everything seems to be fascinating. They are not in a gigai and so they are not able to eat or enjoy everything but it was still satisfying seeing all the sites until nightfall in which the town is in lights and at that time Captain Hitsugaya had lost her. As he continues to walk on the street he remembers how Renji's face was a scary sight. It made him scared just the thought of it.

"Mizuki! Mizuki where are you?"

Up ahead of him there was a small festival going on. There was music playing for entertainment. It was something definitely out of town. It was a man and a woman playing a guitar and violin. Everyone seems to enjoy it and then he had finally felt Mizuki's spiritual pressure and she's near by...right above actually. He jumped up on the building and found her finality. She was dancing to the music right above them. Her eyes were closed as she is feeling and hearing the melody through her ears and dances to the music with every graceful foot step raising them up high and the soft sway of her arms spinning in circles. She dances so smoothly to the softer beats and smiles brightly going side by side. It was her style of dance. It was Spanish moves but yet like ballet when she lifts her legs high and arm movements. It was wonderful as if her own feelings are reaching out to Toushirou which is spellbinding. He never stopped or spoken a single word. She finishes as she points her left foot outward in front of her right and her body follows folding in front and her hands as well. Everyone clapped but no one clapped louder than Toushirou that has surprised her as she finally open her eyes and he was smiling. It was a first time to see that and bows to him.

"That was amazing...how do you do all of those moves precisely?" He asked so curiously.

"Nothing special really. I just listen to the music and just dance what I feel. It was strange but fun."

She giggles slightly as she smiles. "When shall we go home then?"

"Right now." He answered quickly sending a message to soul society that they are on their way until the crowd below was screaming and the noise of destruction was heard and heads over there with Mizuki. They are back but now there are two of them, the creatures in black. They look different. One has a mask that looks more feminine that has what it looks like high cheek bones on the mask with blue lines but a sad expression on the mask and the other was masculine looking with an angry depiction with burning red marks. They looked up and found Mizuki and flown up to get her but she deflects them. It was now two on two. The feminine blue's arms liquefied extends looking like two black whips and the fiery one's right arm liquefied and takes in the form of a giant black axe. Mizuki and Toushirou took their zanpakuto's in hand and cursed at the same time.

"Oh shit..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hahaha Cliffhanger!!! (God I always want to do this) Please don't hate me but I will save them! Whenever I have free time from college but don't worry. Ja ne!


	8. Chapter 7

Yo! How's everybody doing today? I hope everyone is good and now that update. Woot!  
I don't own bleach but I own Mizuki and the villains. There will be more and more! Mwahahah!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was a stand off on the rooftop between Captain Hitsugaya and Mizuki against the two black creatures. The one with the axe charges forward to Captain Hitsugaya and deflect the attack summoning his zanpakuto.

"Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyorinmaru!"

Hyorinmaru froze the creature's axe solid and dropped to the ground. Toushirou smirked about it but the creature slam it to the ground breaking it into piece and formed back to an axe again but now it has blades on both sides. Toushirou forgot about that and now just dodging its moves until he thinks of another plan. The frozen atmosphere has even stopped it at all in its tracks. Mizuki on the other hand is having trouble with the other creature with the two whips. She keeps on slicing them off but the creature still grows them back over and over again. It was very frustrating that she tries to charge at the creature but one of the whips caught her left leg and she is now hanging in the air upside down. Mizuki cut it and fell to the ground. Her vision is all spinning being upside down and was whipped at to the edge of the rooftop. Breathing has become a little harsh since the air is cold from Hyorinmaru and as she stands up she looks at her enemy seeing one of the whips going at her for another attack. She doesn't have enough time to move but a chain blade appear out of nowhere wrapping itself around the whip and it was frozen solid ripping it apart. Toushirou did that just in time when he momentarily froze the axe creature's leg solid to buy time.

"Arigato Captain!"

He smiles to her but then he was cut by the axe creature. Her eyes were wide by the sight and went towards him to see if he is ok. The wound wasn't serious as he was able to stand up again holding his ground.

"Shit..."He said weakly. "Every time we cut they form back. Are they different from the other one last time? What is their weak spot? Damnit!"She felt worthless. There was nothing she can do and all the training and learning was to waste and now her captain is injured and still wants to fight against the two creatures. The two were about to strike down on them and she shut her eyes not wanting to see but she felt that someone grabbed her and then felt intense coldness. When she open her eyes she saw that her captain was holding her in his arms and a huge dome of ice surrounds them. Captain Hitsugaya is covered with ice and the dome open up to be his wings.

"Bankai."

She was stun to see his bankai for the first time and he flew at them taking the two for himself. Mizuki was there on her knees watching him fighting and protecting her. Every time if they have the chance to get her he blocks them. Her heart and arm is getting ice cold and hurts.

"Why can't I fight? They want to get me but I can't defend for myself. I'm pitiful...I want to fight..."

"You are not pitiful dear..."

She looked around seeing where that voice is coming from. Must be from fatigue and frustration she thought and looked at her blade.

"Do you want to fight?"

It wasn't her imagination. Someone is talking to her and it's from her zanpakuto. Her vision blanked out and only sees the darkness around her. Her zanpakuto disappear from her hand and she sees a bright light and followed it. At the end of the light she appeared to where it is a lush green meadow in the deep of night which the stars are shining bright but not as bright as the full moon hanging. She was walking but at the far end of the field there was a lake in which it capture the reflection of the moon and she looks around feeling someone is here. There was a reflection of a shadow that flew over the moon and looked up at the sky and saw someone actually flying and the silhouette was right at the moon going towards her and lands. She was at awe. It was a tall handsome man with long silvery white hair with bangs falling over his soft violet eyes with large white angel wings. His skin is pale but lovely and dresses like a nobleman. He wears a white shirt with the collar popped up and over that is a long pure white coat with pointed ends of the coat with deep blue trim and a thin black line above the blue. The sleeves are long and the cuffs cover his hands and extend to the ground and bellows tied with a powder blue sash that extends pass his feet and dragging also white pants but barefoot. What has got her attention is there are two smaller sapphire gems on his collar bones surrounding a bigger one in the center.

"Are you a Katsura-otoko?"

The handsome man merely laughs softly and she looked down feeling dumb.

"I heard that you said you are pitiful, right? That and you want to fight as well. I, myself, do not like fighting. I want to avoid it but in cases like what you and your captain are at it is about defending oneself and another especially one who you care about."

"Yes, that is what I want to do. All the time I think that I know about myself that I am able to do this or that but I can't. I think that everything that I have done is for naught."

The handsome man touched her shoulder softly and smiles.

"You do not have to be alone. We fight together and win. I want you to win knowing you can and do protect someone..."

As he said that he fold his wings around her holding her tightly comforting her since she looks as she was about to cry.

"As a fellow moon we will fight and win...just call out my name as loud as you can..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Hitsugaya is fatigue and bleeding exceedingly amount of blood as he protects her. He looks over to her seeing a shadow across her eyes. She must be in a state of shock he thought wiping away the blood from his eyes. He curses at himself at the situation. He tries to contact Ichigo but nothing and to Soul Society to have permission of the limit release. There was some static with the connection and can barely hear them. All he can do is hope that they received the message. He fell to one knee tired as his vision went blurry until he felt a strong spiritual pressure coming close and it's exactly right behind him.

"Shine your light upon your enemies, Tsuintsuki! (Twin moon)"

It was Mizuki standing up and in her hands was her zanpakuto in its shikai. It was unusual weapon. It was two chakram as white as snow and has one spinning on her left index finger and the other in her right. The two creatures back off in fear of her power and Captain Hitsugaya just sits on the ground as his bankai vanish and watching Mizuki walking up next to him.

"Arigato Captain but let me protect you this time┘First phase! Wangetsu shimo! (Crescent frost)"

Her chakram blades were then covered in ice. An ice crossed appeared in the middle and the blades formed long icicles all around it and she holds them at the cross. The axe creature bravely charged to her but blocked it with the icicles on her chakrams and cut the axe off. It gave out an ear-splitting cry that hurt her ears and went on for a tackle but the ice formed again into long blades and cuts him down. He bled the black ooze and was frozen solid in the ice. The only one left was the feminine creature as it tries to escape but Mizuki tossed the chakram aiming at her black robe and now it can't escaped. It cried but in sadness and depression fearing that it might die. Mizuki walked up and is now the more fierce and serious having the other one in her hand aiming at her.

"Who the hell are you? Why do you attack me?"

The creature made some ghasty cries at random and she was getting furious grabbing it by the robe and pulling off the mask. She was terrorized at the site. It wasn't human. Her face was black just like the remains. There were no eyes or mouth. Nothing. It looks like a humanoid blob that can really fight. She cannot get any answers from it and she was prepared to give the death blow but then the creature spoke out something.

"D...De...Devoid..."

"Devoid?"

Satisfy by the answer she still cuts it down and the black ooze splattered on her skin and uniform. All is left was the ooze, mask, and robes and a pinkish red light came out and flew into the sky. She walked over to the frozen one and cut it down as well and the light escaped from its darkness ooze to the light. Mizuki breathed heavily wiping away the ooze from her face going to her Captain.

"Cap...Captain Hitsugaya...are you ok?" She said looking depress.

"Yeah..."

He said as he finally got up and walked towards to her but a little frighten by her appearance. She was covered in black ooze from head to toe including Tsuintsuki from the ice blades. Just then she collapsed to the floor because she used all of her energy in one huge burst. Her zanpakuto returns into its sealed state. He rushed over to see her but it was just fatigue and is asleep. His body is aching so much and checked on her injuries. Her right arm is wounded by the whip and when he grabbed her bare left arm it was frozen cold including her chest. That is also where the strongest point of her spiritual pressure is coming from then her breathing is shortened. Just then the gate finally opens and it was his Vice-Captain Matsumoto, Mizuki's brother Renji, and Hanataro with his advanced relief team. Renji was stricken to see Mizuki motionless on the floor with black ooze all over her body and with Captain Hitsugaya holding on to her and bleeding. His grip tightens on his hilt of Zabimaru and unleashed it.

"Howl Zabimaru!"

"Renji don't do it!" Rangiku yelled out to him but it did not reach to his ears for he is blind by anger. Captain Hitsugaya barely blocked the attack and flinched in pain. Everyone tries to stop him from attacking the captain.

"Damn you...damn you Captain! Look what happen to Mizuki. Look at her!"

He does not want to answer that nor look at her but just then her arm twitched slightly and flutter her eyes as she woke up.

"You baka..."

It was only the slightest of breathe but Renji heard it loud and clear and came to her side. He was starting to cry tears of joy seeing her waking up and then she punched him in the face suddenly.

"Oww! Shit, what was that for?!"

"I was sleeping and you woke me up!"

She sat up and rubbed her head feeling it throbbing and looked over her body seeing the ooze and Hanataro getting a sample of it and placed it in a vial.

"I never have seen anything like it." He said curiously and checked on Mizuki's wound. Renji helped her up while Rangiku helped her captain as well.

"Captain, are you alright"

"Yeah. Mizuki...how are you?"

She stood on her own and looked over to him and to Renji as well.

"You guys worry too much about me. I'm fine."

She said nothing else as she went into the portal. Captain Hitsugaya walked over to Renji flinching a little bit. Renji looked away not wanting to see his face.

"I'm...I'm sorry Abarai-kun. I protected her from the enemies and then she has learned Shikai and defeated them in an instant. It was a sudden burst of energy and then she was fatigue. That is all."

That is all he said as he continues to walk to the gate with Rangiku to help him. He is now thinking about the enemy. Devoid if that is what Mizuki said out loud and the sample that Hanataro collected will help as well. Captain Mayuri has been asking for that for the longest time by now and everyone has entered and left the real world. It was now silent as the wind gently blew the scene. From far away there are two shadows overseeing the fighting arena. One shadow was tall and very feminine with long flowing hair while the other was a small one looking as if it was hunched over.

"Oh my, wasn't that exciting! The little boy is so cute I just want to hug him but that man with the red hair he is so handsome!!! What do you think?"

"I guess..."

"Aww you are no fun. Always so gloom and doom. Why do I have to be partner with you anyways?"

"He said so. You should know that by now and no touching the men."

"Phooey, I wanna have fun with them but I guess next time."

Just as the last word was said the shadows disperse into the darkness and they are no more.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! It took me some time to plan this chapter. Sorry to keep you waiting but I hope you enjoy it. Ja ne! Also I have a little request for everyone. Can someone look up what quarter and gibbous means in Japanese for me? I tried but I can't find it. If so send it to me in a pm or even in the review is fine as well. Arigato! JAPANESE LESSON!!! Ahem...Katsura-otoko is what Tsuintsuki is. In Japanese mythology is man from the moon who is consider to be very handsome and to have some kind of power. End of lesson. Yay!


	9. Chapter 8

Yo how's everybody doing? I hope it's good. It's been some time that I've updated but then living in Florida really sucks with the storms and power outs. But I'm still good and keep on going.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Vacation?"

It was in the early morning as she just have entered in the office of her captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou, and just have received the news for her. It has been a couple of weeks after what happen in the real world and now the captains have decided to give her a vacation.

"Why all of a sudden send me on a vacation?" Mizuki said still puzzled.

"You've been working hard here and you've deserved it. You are going to Karakura Town and you will not do any shinigami duties." He said as calmly as he flips through his paperwork on his desk and she sat on his desk which irritates him but she doesn't care. A smile appears on her face looking so happy.

"For how long?"

"Until I call you or for anything serious...now get off my desk."

"Yay! Thank you so much captain!"

She reaches him over his desk to give him a really big hug and he was blushing really red from it and pushed her away.

"Alright that's enough. Rangiku is also excited about it and has been packing your things for your vacation. Enjoy yourself."

"Thank you!"

She happily skips away and exits his office as he just leans back into his chair looking at the ceiling.

"She smells nice...like lavenders."

He then felt the heat rushed into his cheeks feeling he is blushing and snapped back doing his paperwork. Mizuki on the other hand is running to her home where Rangiku is at getting her things ready. She passed by Renji barely saying hi to him and ran to her room. It was almost all cleared out and a few clothes are still laid on the floor. It was mostly what she has bought for her. Mizuki was just staring at her speeding all around thinking that when she will leave with her whole bedroom in her bag.

"Matsumoto-san, you really don"t have to do it."

"Nonsense I am happy to help you and stop calling me so formally. Just call me Rangiku-chan. Now when you get there I want a few souvenirs!"

It's not really a few seeing that she had made a list for her. In half an hour her bag has been organized and the gate is ready. Her captain and vice-captain are there to send her off including Renji.

"Tell Orihime that I said hi!" Rangiku said out loud and Mizuki nods to her and looks over to Captain Hitsugaya who has a worried expression on his face.

"Please be careful. If you encounter any Devoid to do not engaged with them and run. My number is on the phone incase of anything and I will be there in seconds."

Mizuki smiles and Renji just hugs her and glares at Captain Hitsugaya at the same time and steps back a little bit.

"Remember that Rukia, Ichigo, and everyone else are also in the real world. I want you to tag on to them and also enjoy yourself."

"Alright Renji-kun and also I made some food for you whenever you get hungry including Taiyaki. Don't eat them all!"

She said the last sentence harshly so it can get into his thick head and then enters the gate. Everyone waved until she is completely and then Renji walks away in which Rangiku was curious of his actions.

"Renji, where are you going?"

"You heard her. She made Taiyaki and so I'm going home to eat them."

"Wait up! I want to have some as well! Captain are you going with us?"

He was still staring at the gate thinking about her and of her safety. She will be alright he said over in his mind as he left joining up with Renji and Rangiku.

"Everything will be fine..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A Hollow's roar echoed through the busy town of Karakura town during the summer time. Everyone panic not knowing what was going on and ran for their life except for Ichigo, Rukia, and little stuff lion holding on to Rukia. Ichigo used his badge to turn into a shinigami while Rukia used the soul candy and her gigai ran off to safety. It was a flying Hollow which make things a little harder to cut the mask off. He uses his flash step to climb up the building while Rukia released her zanpakuto to Sode no Shirayuki freezing one of its wings using Shirotsuki.

"Getsuga tenshou!"

Ichigo shout aloud releasing a light blue energy from his Zangetsu cutting the mask upward and the Hollow disappear from sight. He lands gently on to the ground wiping away his sweat and then got hit by Rukia.

"What the hell is that for Rukia?"

She said nothing and points to the direction where he left his motionless body on the floor with people surrounding him.

"Is he dead?"

"Just look how white his eyes are..."

"Oh shit!"

Ichigo ran to his body and got in it just before the ambulance got there and Rukia just sighs deeply as she meet up with her gigai. Ichigo hurried behind her back in his body and dusting off his clothes.

"Ichigo I'm getting sick and tired of you leaving your body around. You have Kon here for that reason."

"Yeah!" The little stuffed lion spoke but then it was squished by Ichigo's foot.

"Alright I get it-"

He was cut off seeing walking on the sidewalk a girl wearing a white flowing skirt, a red and white thin striped blouse with red sandals and gold bangles. In one hand was a small red wallet purse and in the other was a fan to cool her down. Her hair was short brown with hints of gold but noticeably yellows eyes. He has seen her before but couldn't believe it.

"Mi-Mizuki?"

"Hi Ichigo!"

She yelled and waved her hand at him loudly which everyone looks over there and he hurried to her shushing her down. Rukia along with the injured Kon follow behind her.

"Mizuki-chan, what are you doing here?" Rukia said surprisingly.

"My captain gave me a vacation; oddly enough he would have given me paperwork but I have time off now."

She said cheerfully until she notice a little toy lion looking up at her with his big beady eyes.

_"Oh my! What a beauty of a goddess."_ He thought of staring down below her face to which he was really looking at.

"Konnichiwa nee-san!"

He jumped up to her expecting a warm embrace but he was smacked down to the ground by her fan and was stepped on more on the heel of her sandals even though she's been smiling all the time. Ichigo just shivers slightly of the pain Kon might be feeling.

"So they gave you a vacation huh? Where are you going to stay?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea yet. I just got here and I really don't know what to do. I don't have any direction and I don't have one of those soul candies."

"You mean this right." Rukia pulled out a little candy dispenser with a rabbit design on it.

"Yes this is the one I want but I can't get it."

"You really don't want that one."

Rukia stepped on Ichigo's foot after that comment and the two got into an argument and she just has to laugh about it.

"You two must have quite a history."

They were silent about it and turn away blushing slightly. She hands over Rukia's soul candy and Ichigo showed her around the town from his school, the park, the stores and it ends right in front of his house.

"Onii-chan"

Right in front of his home was a blond little girl running up to Ichigo hugging him tightly.

"Where were you onii-chan? You didn't came back home for a day. I was so worried."

"Sorry Yuzu. I had some things to take care of and today I've met a friend of mine who is visiting."

He looks over to Mizuki and she quickly walked up to Yuzu to greet her.

"Please to meet you. My name is Abarai Mizuki."

"Oh hello Mizuki-chan. It's nice to meet you."

"Excuse us Yuzu."

Then Ichigo, Rukia, and Mizuki entered his home and to his bedroom. Mizuki sat on his bed with Rukia and Ichigo sat on his chair and looked over to her.

"So what has been going on here? A few days ago I felt a strange reiatsu and then yours. Is there something the seretei is not telling me?"

"Well..." She took in a deep breathe and exhale. "I have no clue really. There have been attacks lately here in Karakura town dealing with creatures in black cloaks and bluish-grey masks that they called Devoid. Last time when I was here with captain Hitsugaya even he can't take them down but I was able and I was only a graduate. You haven't seen them around have you?"

"Nope. Only when you arrive but that's it."

On the other side of the door were Ichigo's dad and Yuzu using a glass to hear through until his other little sister, Karin, walks into the scene."

"Alright what's going on this time?"

"Onii-chan brought over a girl to his room with Rukia-chan but she's really pretty."

"I can't believe my son brings in not one but two girls in his room without telling me. He's growing up too fast for me." His father was going in a rant about it until Ichigo open his door hitting his dad in the face.

"Just what the hell you are doing? Are you going to be like this when I have guests here?"

Just then the two got into a fist fight and Mizuki inched away from the madness and met Karin.

"Yo, sorry about my dad and Ichi-nii. This might last for some time."

"Oh it's ok. I should be going anyways. Thank you so much."

Just from that she left his home and when she exits she can still hear Ichigo and his dad talking as they fight and she just has to laugh again. It was going to the evening and the temperature was cooler and pleasant to walk. As she was walking on the sidewalk she was tapped on the shoulder. Her heart stopped for a moment and when she turns around it was her captain Hitsugaya. It was a complete surprise to see him here in the real world. He looked like a normal person wearing a black shirt with the collar popped up, grey pants and black shoes.

"What the hell are you doing here? It hasn't been even a day here."

"Relax Mizuki. I was still worried so I came by to watch you."

"Then why didn't you call me then?" Mizuki said a little confuse.

"I didn't feel like it." Captain Hitsugaya said calmly as he walks by her leaving her behind and angry. She then bumped to him on purpose as she walks pass by to be in front. Captain Hitsugaya only smiles about it as he rubs his shoulder. The two walked together for some time at night and now enjoying themselves. They went to a few stores for Mizuki to buy souvenirs for home and ate at a small restaurant. There were a few times that Captain Hitsugaya blushed. It felt more like a date by each passing minute and just dazes at her when she stares at the moon in the clear night sky. He was happy to see that she is having a good time. It was getting late seeing all the street lights are brightly lit. The two were walking down the side walk and there was silence between them but Mizuki broke that silence.

"Thank you for your company. I had a really good time."

"It's nothing really."

He said so coolly looking up to the night sky avoiding eye contact with her but she still continues to talk.

"When we first met I don't want anything to do with you. It was unbearable. I don't understand why though. It's when I look into your eyes I remember something."

Just then he is now looking at her who is now melancholy looking down at her feet as they walk.

"It is the only thing that I can remember. When I see those eyes I felt a cold sharp pain in my heart and I just want to run away but I'm still here. I don't understand why though..."

He smiled softly and then tried to reach an arm out to wrap around her shoulders to comfort her until they reached into a big building which is still lit and the sound of children are being heard from the inside. An elderly woman stepped out from the madness and she stares at the two. Her tears wield up and run towards them only to hug Mizuki tightly in her arms.

"Oh my god! Mizuki I thought you were dead!"

Both Captain Hitsugaya and Mizuki open their eyes wide when she said that.

_"She knows me?"_ Were her last thoughts of the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone from Mizuki's time when she was alive has met her. What are they going to do now. Just to let you guys know this will be a long one but bear with me for all the excitements and joy! Ja ne!


	10. Chapter 9

Hello one an all and everyone. Let us continue with the life of Mizuki. I can't leave her hanging there. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Uhh..."

That's all Mizuki said when she was hugged by an elderly woman outside late in Karakura town. Captain Hitsugaya is also clueless of what to do and just stand aside of the matter.

"Umm...excuse me miss but I don't know who you are."

"You don't? It's me Mizuki. Hayashi Naomi. This is the orphanage that you grew up in and I took care of you."

Mizuki break the embrace from her and backed off going near to her captain.

"My name is Mizuki. Abarai Mizuki. I'm so sorry Hayashi-san but I never heard of you or any orphanage."

Naomi cleaned her glasses and took another look at her now that she is under the street light and she laughed slightly.

"I'm so sorry. I thought you were my Mizuki but then again if you are you would have been with Satoru. I must apologize again. Do you and your boyfriend have a place to stay for the night?"

They blushed but not as much as Captain Hitsugaya but before they were able to speak Naomi grabbed both of them by the wrist and guides them inside the building while she was laughing joyfully.

"Now, now don't be shy and come one in. It's very dangerous to stay out late on the streets."

She said so happily while the two look scared seeing she is very happy now. Inside the orphanage was very roomy but crowded with the little children playing. There were toys laid around and the older children are cleaning up the place. Naomi guides Mizuki and Captain Hitsugaya in a parlor. It is a cozy room that is lit up with three chairs and a table that was set up with snacks and Naomi sat both Mizuki and Captain Hitsugaya at the chairs while she left to get tea. Mizuki looked around the room seeing pictures all over the walls. Captain Hitsugaya pulled out his phone and starts to play around with it sending a message to the Seretei as she continues to look around. On one section of the wall she notices a couple of pictures. One was a group picture of friends and she notice there was a girl who resembles like her but there was a boy who has his arms around her. He was taller than her with black hair and teal eyes. She has seen them before but her attention gone to another picture of the couple smiling together. Captain Hitsugaya walked up behind her and saw the picture she was looking at. It was his least favorite but the girl really does look like her and then his gaze was towards another picture of the same girl wearing of what is looks like a dancer's costume dancing. Her pose was in the picture was familiar just like Mizuki when she dances except she was wearing a shorter dress, her hair was nicely done, and holding a fan. It is her. They were both surprised but not as much as when Naomi was standing right behind them and she cried.

"It's been years now when she died. No one knows why or who did it. Also her boyfriend, Satoru, is missing as well. She was a wonderful girl who takes care of everyone here like they were her own family. Not only that but also she was a performer, a dancer and singer. It was wonderful and all her dances were full of energy and emotion..."

Naomi sat down on her chair and pulled out a laced handkerchief to dry up her tears and clean her glasses. Captain Hitsugaya and Mizuki sat back down at the chairs and he then spoke to her.

"Hayashi-san, I'm sorry to hear what happen to her. Are you sure you want us to stay here tonight. I know a friend's place we can stay at."

"Nonsense I'm alright now! Just a little trip down memory's lane that's all. Eat up now and I will have your rooms ready ok."

Naomi was back to her jolly self as she exits the room leaving the two alone. Captain Hitsugaya looked over to Mizuki who is full of sorrow looking at the wall again of the pictures. It was a lot to take in from one night. She was an orphaned here in Karakura town and a dancer. That part makes sense from the other night but to know that she has someone who loved her is unbelievable but to look at the picture of the person made her sick for some reason. Those eyes of his are stuck in her mind until Captain Hitsugaya snapped her out of it.

"Mizuki is there anyone home in that head of yours."

She shook her head to get the thoughts out and looks at her captain in a daze.

"You don't have to stay here. There is also Orihime's apartment to stay."

"No it's fine. Hayashi-san is very persistent about us staying here and it's only for one night. I'll be fine."

"That's when I start to worry." He jests slightly as he smiles to her but she head towards the wall with the photos. He sighs and walks up behind her placing a gentle hand on her shoulder to comfort her but as he was going to continue to talk the door burst open and a tall woman walked in. She was very beautiful with long lush red hair and deep amethyst eyes and a curvaceous body with skin so pale but pretty. She wears a white tank shirt that is dangerously low on her chest, blue jeans, and black sandals. Captain Hitsugaya jumped on to Mizuki and so does she from her sudden entrance.

"Hey you two Hayashi-san send me to tell you your rooms are ready."

She looked at the two and she smiles.

"You know I can talk to the woman so you can sleep together tonight."

She gave a little wink to Hitsugaya and he turns bright red and turned away but Mizuki is very dense. The girl then ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Oh my you are such a little cutie..."

She then got closer to his ear and whisper softly.

"You know what; forget about her and we can crash in my room."

Mizuki doesn't like what was going on and grabbed him by the collar and dragged him on the floor.

"Thank you so much...umm..."

"Call me Tano."

"Yeah Tano, thanks a lot."

From that they both left the room leaving Tano alone but she has a malevolent smile on her face. The two were separated by a wall of the room. They were lend clothes from the children and went to bed, except for Mizuki. She was still up all curled up underneath the blanket. She couldn't sleep and she was tossing and turning in bed until she gave up and sat up in bed. A knock was heard on the door and she stood up and walked to the door pulling down her soft purple sleep gown. It was Captain Hitsugaya leaning on the door frame. He borrowed a white t-shirt and blue pajama pants and entered through the door sitting on her bed.

"What's wrong Mizuki? I'm hearing you through the wall and I can't sleep."

She sighs as she sat down on the bed having the covers over her looking down.

"I don't know. It just feels so weird being here and in this room. Then that girl, Tano, something about her I don't like. I'm just feeling the chills in my body and so cold."

She was right he thought. He can see the goose bumps on her legs and arms and the girl Tano is also weird. He then sit next to her having his arms around her holding her close to him with his head on top of hers.

"Everything will be alright. That's what I believe. That is also what you have to believe in. Skills are nothing unless you know what you did is true that everything in the end will be alright."

She nuzzles in closer to Captain Hitsugaya feeling the warmth of his body warming her cold and relaxes getting close to sleep.

"You're right. I just have to believe. Thank you...Toushirou-kun."

He blushed slightly for it was a first time she has said his name and smiles as he brought her closer to him.

"It's Captain Hitsugaya...but I'll let it slide this time."

It was all calm as the two fell asleep in each others arms but it only last for a couple of hours. Outside the quiet town there was a huge blast and everyone in the orphanage woke up to see what was going on. Captain Hitsugaya swallowed a Soul Candy and he appeared out of his gigai and look towards to Mizuki.

"Stay in here and don't move."

He went through the wall heading outside to see what was going on leaving Mizuki alone with his gigai. Outside was a mess. The streets were carved of slash marks and a building came crumbling down. Ichigo and Rukia arrived at the scene at the right time joining with Captain Hitsugaya.

"Where is it? I can't feel the presence anymore." Ichigo said frantically looking at all directions.

"Up here!"

A sweet voice was heard on top of the orphanage building and it was a silhouette of a tall woman but cloaked to hide her appearance and holding a large scythe on her right hand. The figure then jumped from the building and lands on the street revealing her identity. It was Tano. Her cloak blew open revealing a black Chinese dress with the high slits on both side but underneath it were white tight shorts, black flats and a white x mark on her left chest. Her face has purple marks and so do her arms and legs. Her long red hair is braided up pointing her scythe to the three shinigami. The blade was purple as well like her marks and looks deadly.

"Oh my; what a cute boy you are. I love that orange hair too."

Her gaze then goes to Captain Hitsugaya giving an evil sneer to him.

"But I can never forget about you though I still want to meet that handsome red head from the other night. I can't wait to kill him."

"So it was you!"

Captain Hitsugaya charges at her with high speed but easily blocked the attack with the blade.

"Now, now can we get along?"

She toys with him as she laughs evilly as Rukia released her zanpakuto.

"Dance, Sode no Shirayuki."

Her zanpakuto turned all white as the white ribbon appeared at the end of the pommel.

"First dance, tsukishiro."

The surround area of Tano was covered by ice but she did not flinched at all and took the damage and a solid ice pillar appeared sealing her inside of the ice. Everyone sighed in relief thinking that it was over but the ice was starting to crack slightly and she broke through. Tano just simply yawned like nothing happened and then Ichigo stepped in going on ahead trying to cut her down. Two being in a fury of blades seeing the sparks but Tano used the pole of her scythe to lift up Zangetsu and hits him at his stomach and he couldn't breathe. She then sweeps him at the legs and fell back on the floor and she straddles on to him. Tano stares down to him as he tries to fight his way through but struggles. For a girl she is tough.

"I love it a lot when a man squirms underneath me but now you're going to die."

She has her scythe in the air point down to him. His Zangetsu is out of his range and he doesn't know any Kidou. Captain Hitsugaya was about to go after her but an ice chakram flew into the air and deflected the blow and it was a chance for Ichigo to break free. Mizuki rushed out catching her chakram back to her hand. Tano stood up and dust off her clothes and smiles to her. Everyone was surprise to see Mizuki. She doesn't have a Soul Candy dispenser and yet she's in her shinigami form.

"It's about time you show up. I'm afraid that I have to break down those walls just to drag you out of that body in there."

Captain Hitsugaya moved quickly in front of her to protect her and she walked up forward.

"Who are you really Tano? I know something was wrong with you when I first met you."

Tano simply brushed the stands of red hair out of the way and folds her arms across her chest leaving her scythe on the floor.

"Might as well. My mission was not to kill anyone. Just a messenger. My name is Tanoshimi. I am one of the Rokujou of the Devoid."

"What the hell is the Rokujou?" Ichigo spat out quickly.

"Rokujou are the six emotions in which all human's experience. Love, Anger, Joy, Sorrow, Fear, and..."

She then does a sexy pose.

"...Pleasure."

It was confirmed. She must be the strange one from the group. Everyone had the same thought and look towards here. Tanoshimi straightens herself out and look towards her.

"Mizuki, you are one of us."

Everyone was in shock and looked at Mizuki. She clenches on to her chakrams tightly and looked fierce at Tanoshimi.

"Explain, how the hell am I one of you?"

"Well, is there something missing of you? Your emotions I mean. From the six I explain is there something missing?"

She was confuse of what Tanoshimi said Mizuki looked down in thought and remember all the times she has display emotion until something struck her and Tanoshimi smiled.

"Ah ha you found out something! Devoid are born when a human spirit's emotions are ripped off and devoured. Emotions are strong and then they become nothing but a black blob. The Rokujou has devoured more of the emotions and become powerful of it as an advantage. You, however, are still alive if it wasn't for that shinigami."

"Who?" Rukia said in surprise and wondering who it was. Tanoshimi zipped her mouth tight playfully and grabbed her scythe.

"I spoke too much! I gotta go now. Ja ne!"

She said cutely and blows a kiss to the group and disappears into the shadows. Everyone was in the state of shock must Mizuki got it the most. All stare at her and she ran away.

"Mizuki, where are you going?" Captain Hitsugaya yelled out to her.

"Shut up and leave me alone."

She continues running as she cried tears and called the Seretei for the gate to go back. Captain Hitsugaya ran after her but he was too late as the gate appears and it disappears in front of his eyes. He fell down on to his knees and punches the ground below him in anger.

"Damn it Mizuki..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A sadden girl who's now going to the Seretei pissed off. I hope this chapter is good. Let me know if anything ok. Thank you


	11. Chapter 10

Hi Hi! Welcome back everyone and thank you to all the reviews I have received. They always make me very happy. And now onward! 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The tunnel was dark. It seems to be darker than usual as Mizuki runs faster than the hell butterfly and made it to the Seretei. She runs pass the welcome committee and heads towards where the Captain's meeting takes place. She ran pass the shinigami in the hallway and faces the doors where the meeting takes place. From the voices inside it seems like she made it in time but now has to deal with the two shinigami who are keeping watch.

"Just what do you think you are doing little one."

"Back off and let me through or else." Mizuki wasn't in the best mood ever. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying and her zanpakuto is at hand. Even from that they are not moving an inch.

"Fine the, Bakudo 9 Strike!" A red light engulfs the two guards and paralyzing them. As they are now trapped she hears the voices through the door and listening to the meeting now.

"Has the new information arrived?" Said Captain General Yamamoto going towards to Captain Kurotsuchi as he stands in front of the captains in the room and including Abarai Renji who is standing behind his captain.

"Ahem, giving thanks to the Soi Fon and the Special Forces, we have seen Mizuki's process and now have seen the true enemy of the Devoid. They are spirits who are ripped of their emotions for themselves to be more human and the marking of the masks must represent the emotions. Mizuki, however, was attacked when she was dying but thanks to our very own Captain Kuchiki she was sparred and his little sister performed the Soul Burial. Even though she was saved she is still a part of them, a part of her emotion is gone and on the very verge to become..."

The doors slammed open and Mizuki walked right up to Captain Kurotsuchi.

"To become what? Tell me what will happen to me behind my back." Her eyes were red from crying even more but never moving a muscle until Captain Kurotsuchi just calmly answered her.

"A Devoid...just like them my dear."

A few was in shock like Captain Unohana and Ukitake but a few seem to be in a serene state never faltered from the news, like Captain Kuchiki. Mizuki stumbles on her quaking legs looking so pale and so frozen. To be turn into one of them she thought in her mind. She looked at all the captains who turned away from her gaze. Renji wants to help but stopped by his captain and stood still.

"So everyone knew all along right? The reason I was found and adopted, become a shinigami, and to go through everything just to be used."

"Exactly."

The strong answer came from General Captain Yamamoto who looks fierce to her.

"Your spiritual pressure can strike them down. One who has intense emotions and who is one part of them. You are the only one."

He said nothing more and Mizuki just stares down at the floor as her messy golden brown hair sheltered her eyes and her hands formed into a fist. I hate you. I hate everyone that I have ever met. She wanted to say these things and more but she was out of line. At the door was Captain Hitsugaya who just arrived coming after her only to see a shaking girl in front of his eyes. Not the attitude girl he has known.

"Excuse me for interrupting."

She bowed deeply and ran off again just ignoring Captain Hitsugaya's presence. He wants to go after her but was stopped by the General Captain to be a part of the meeting. Time moves slowly in the Seireitei than the real world and so it is still night time. She continues to run more and left to a forest area of Soul Society until she has reached to an odd looking home which has two arms sticking out of the ground holding a banner in the air. Not only that but she saw fireworks in the sky. It was a beautiful sight as she went even closer to see who the one was lighting them up. She carefully walks behind the odd house seeing two twin muscular men carrying loads of powder in their hands. The two were watching a woman beating up a pathetic looking man on the floor.

"You idiot what the hell are you doing? This isn't what I want! The design is suppose to be flying birds not bugs like the one you are!"

"Yes ma'am. Will do the next time!"

Mizuki just has to laugh about it but she covers her mouth to silence her laughter but was too late. The twins were right behind her beaming down at her and she gives a silly smile knowing she was going to be in trouble. Both the woman and the man on the floor look over at one direction seeing the twin bringing back Mizuki who is in their hands struggling.

"Who do we have here now?" The woman said walking over to see her and grabbed her by the chin to see her face. She can see she was crying and her spiritual pressure is weak, probably from not eating.

"Let her go."

"Yes ma'am!" They said and dropped her on the floor. The woman rubbed her forehead from a headache she is getting and motioned her to come up to her.

"Who are you and why are you here? This is my home as you can see and you are trespassing."

She dusts her clothes clean as she stands up and walks over to the woman.

"My name is Mizuki. I didn't mean to trespass or cause any problems. I had my own problems anyway. I saw the fireworks and I thought they were really pretty."

"Ha! See sis someone likes them."

"She was blind by tears and so it looks different. It still looks like shit to me."

She hits him behind the head again and he fell to the floor feeling the pain because it was with her prosthetic right arm.

"Ganju, behave in front of our guest."

"Yes ma'am."

He behaved afterward but seeing that she does look a little scary. She then turned to a really nice person and smiles to her.

"My name is Shiba Kuukaku. This idiot here is my little brother Ganju..."

He turned away ignoring her as he tends to his boar Bonnie-chan He still waved to her. Kuukaku then turns to the twins are at.

"You've already met Koganehiko and Shiroganehiko, our guards."

"Greetings Mizuki-chan!"

Both said at the same time and bows to her. They are still scary even though it was only a greeting. Kuukaku let her rest inside her home while everyone was still outside. Mizuki explain a little of her story since they only met for the very first time. Kuukaku then exit outside to meet up with everyone again and she sighs sitting on the ground. Ganju sees that something is troubling her and ask cautiously.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Huh, oh it's that girl Mizuki. The captains have been using her the whole time for something and she just ran off in anger. She doesn't trust anyone from the Seireitei now."

"Oh, then why doesn't she just quite."

"If she does where will she go? What will she do? I just feel bad for her right now. She's eating something now and she is going to rest. If you give her a hand time I will kick your ass."

"Yes ma'am."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki was inside Kuukaku's home eating dinner that she has left over but it was barely touched. She held on to her zanpakuto feeling so unsure about herself and of how everything has become.

"Tsuintsuki, should I keep on fighting? What should I do?"

She closes her eyes and sighs and got up placing her zanpakuto at her waist heading out the door. From outside she sees Ganju all bruised and bloody from Kuukaku. She avoids where he was and walks to Kuukaku.

"That you for every Kuukaku-san but I have to be going now. I just need some time to myself."

"You're welcome Mizuki. If anything you are always welcome here."

"Thank you I might just take that."

She bows down to her and left walking into the forest again to sort out her mind but little does she know that someone has be chasing after her.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Hitsugaya has been running in the forest chasing after the little energy he can feel of Mizuki.

"Damn it...how come no one tell me about her? She can't be a Devoid."

He looked around for hours that seem to be never-ending and he stopped to get a breather by sitting at the lake there was near Mt. Koifushi. He lay back on the grass looking at quarter moon hanging in the sky still as bright as a full can be. There was a sudden change in the air. The wind was blowing as he sees the water ripple and saw a shadow on the left side of the lake there is a tiny peninsula of land. There is a person and the wind is blowing to that point but listening closely it was as if the nature has its on melody of soft singing. The person has something in both hands that is shining due to the reflection of the moonlight. It was silver chakrams that is coated by frost making it shine. The nature has its own language of music that seems to be an ancient but beautiful as the person spins the chakrams in a circle on each finger and the ice dust sparkles off in the air. The moves are soft and graceful as Captain Hitsugaya continues to watch. It was just like the picture he saw at the orphanage. It was Mizuki dancing at the edge and she dances towards the water and using the shinigami's ability to walk on air to appear she is walking on water. As she moves closer to the center she cling the ice chakrams making a soothing bell-like noise and the ice dust burst in the sky as starlight and dances in the middle of the lake. Captain Hitsugaya was captivated by her movements. It was different from before. He wasn't smiling but frowning as if he can feel her sorrow pouring out of her body. It was slow and serene as the tears pour from her eyes seeing the ice dust sparkles around her body and the lake glows as if nature is alive. It feels the sadness and joins in the performance but then Mizuki stopped dancing and her arms spread wide open and fell into the water.

"No Mizuki!!!"

In an instant he ran and dive into the water swimming as fast as he can to reach her in time. Mizuki is drifting away underwater not caring at all what happen to her when Captain Hitsugaya finally found her. He grabbed her around the waist and use shunpo to jump out of the water and reach to the edge. He lay her down on the grass softly touching her face as she feels so cold and not breathing at all.

"Mizuki...Mizuki please wake up. Don't do this to me please. Don't die."

Her zanpakuto returned to normal in her hands as she stays out cold. In her mind and soul is a different story. Her eyes are closed and not even a minute she found herself in the same meadow in night near the lake but it seems to be so dark. She walks around looking to see Tsuintsuki is here and he was sitting at the end of the lake starting in the water. He seems to be in deep thought staring at the laps of the dark water and Mizuki walks by and sit next to him.

"Hello Tsuintsuki, why is everything so dark here? Where is the moon?"

"Everything is dark because your mind is troubled."

He then looks over to her and smiles softly. It was something that one smile can make feel at ease.

"This world is your world. When you are feeling sad the light will be gone and will be forever dark. My powers grow more in the radiance of the moonlight and when it's dark I feel weak. We must together in order to overcome any obstacle. My powers are your powers and yours is mine. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do but to be tricked and fooled in the beginning. My emotions are so confused now."

Tsuintsuki open his wings to cloak her as for comfort as she still frowns.

"I'm sorry for almost killing myself."

"You don't need to say that to me but to the one who is saving you at this moment."

"What?"

It went dark all around her and Mizuki starts to stir slightly in her deep slumber. As she partly open her eyes she sees flames dancing on her side and feeling her body getting warm. She sat up slowly rubbing her eyes to be able to see clearly only to see there was a fire in front of her. Then she notice that her upper body is feeling the heat well through the kimono but only to discover she was only wearing her tube shirt and her hakama (pants). She sees her kimono is hanging on a branch to be dried and also another one hanging as well.

"Good you're up."

Mizuki turned around and saw Captain Hitsugaya but he's only wearing his white haori open and his hakama. She turned down and away from him.

"Why did you save me?"

"It's because I have to, stupid."

She didn't pout, said a word, or show any expression to that comment and Captain Hitsugaya sat down near the fire. There was silence between the two until Captain Hitsugaya finally spoke.

"Why did you try to drown yourself?"

"I just...I was only a tool to you captains. Even Renji knew about it. Everything was a lie. They lied to me all these years only to be use in the end to fight these Devoids in which I am a part of them. I bet the blood running in my veins is dark just as they are."

She checked her kimono to see if it's dry already for she can leave. As she was checking them Captain Hitsugaya was right behind her sliding his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and his head was resting on her bare shoulder.

"Please Mizuki. I don't want you to waste your life here. If you are gone I don't know what to do. You are such a headache at times but you have your moments that you are...so elegant. Every time you dance or even smile I'm just mesmerized at you. Just being with you makes me smile. I...I... I lo-"

"Please don't finish that."

She felt his heart was beating fast on her back and pulls away from his embrace and still looks away from him. She then felt her arm and chest getting ice cold.

"A living being can feel six emotions; Joy, Fear, Sorrow, Pleasure, Anger, and Love. I, part Devoid, am missing one emotion; something that I never felt for another person, even Renji who is my brother."

"What is it?" Captain Hitsugaya answered but at a same time he doesn't want to know seeing only a partial of her face.

"...Love."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is a lot about Mizuki. Next chapter it will be a little more about the Devoids and the Rokujou. I hope you like it. Ja ne!


	12. Chapter 11

Hi everyone. Welcome back and now to continue the life drama of Mizuki! Enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

"Love..."

Captain Hitsugaya said so sorrowfully as his teal eyes reflects the flames of the fire. Mizuki turned around seeing his eyes glowing of pain and she wraps her arms around her body for she is only wearing her tube top and her hakama. Captain Hitsugaya gave her his haori to keep her warm. She uses it as a blanket and she looks up at him again seeing her captain now shirtless only wearing his hakama. Her eyes widen upon his body. She has to admit, he is really handsome but there was no feelings at all and frowns again. There was nothing. He held her again to comfort her as she cries on him.

"Everything will be alright Mizuki."

He held her tightly as she weep. It's going to be a long night but he hopes that it will last for the longest. The next morning in the real world Ichigo, Rukia, Uryuu, Sado, and Orihime scan through Karakura to find anything about the Devoid of where they might be hiding. They've seen wondering spirits who has been witness but they all say they just disappear to no where and there was no trace at all. Orihime ran up to find Ichigo in the open.

"Kurosaki-kun I can't find anyone at all."

"Neither do I." Uryuu said as he calmly walks up to join the two and Sado with Rukia said the same thing. Everyone is in a bind and continues on the search later. Even the Soul Society is having the same problem. Captain Kurotsuchi is doing research on the sample that the medical squad. It was confirmed that it is an icy cold substance of ectoplasm that's decomposed. Not solid like how everyone is in Soul Society. There whereabouts are also unknown. They can be in a hidden part of the real world or a hidden dimension between this world and real world. Renji has been at home all day ignoring orders of finding his little sister and to find Captain Hitsugaya who was missing since yesterday. He was in her room looking through a few belongings of her. The hair pin and pink kimono he bought for her for the party, all the books and broken training swords in her academy days. Knocking at the doorway was Rangiku who is carrying a bottle of sake and two serving plates for the sake. Renji didn't say anything but she invited herself in pouring one for Renji and one for herself. He took one and still stares on the ground.

"You look just like a ghost all gloomy when Mizuki ran away."

"Yeah I know."

"Things were awful for me when the Captain left." She said so dramatically.

"Why? It is because you have to actually work." Renji said having that little goofy smile. It seems to hurt when he tries to smile. The two raise their drinks in the air for a toast.

"For this nightmare to end." Rangiku said and the two drank all of it down and Renji got the bottle and drink it down.

"Renji that's my last one; don't drink it all!"

The two starts to argue about it but Renji pulled out another one he had and so they were happy about it.

"They're back!" Someone cried outside.

Renji and Rangiku ran to the door to go outside and to see Mizuki and Captain Hitsugaya walking. They were both surprised but relief that they are ok though Mizuki look so upset to be back but she has no choice. Captain Hitsugaya escort her back home and she met Renji who was standing in the front of the door and Rangiku met up with her captain who is relief he was ok. They were only looking at each other not one making a move or not knowing what to do or what to say. Mizuki was about to say something but Renji got down on his knees and hugs her tightly and cried.

"Mizuki...thank goodness you're safe. Please...I'm so sorry."

"Oh shut up onii-chan. Don't cry and get my uniform wet. It already happens last night."

She said as she pushed him away from her but she gave a little smile. He was relieved because it was her way saying that she's ok about it, for now. Mizuki entered her room and everyone followed in just to rest for a bit until Mizuki yelled out at the top of her lungs.

"RENJI! WHY IN THE WORLD DOES MY ROOM SMELL LIKE SAKE!?!"

"Matsumoto, did you have something to do with this as well?" Captain Hitsugaya said calmly as he knew it was her and Renji too. They both smell like sake. No one knows what happen outside except Renji's house is covered in crystal ice.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of the abyss in which no spark of light has ever reached except for the lighting of the pinkish-red glows as lanterns flying around like fireflies of the summer night. This world was so cold and drained of life was depressing were almost no life ever exist but there were black pine trees so tall that they almost reach the sky, small bluish flowers poking through the ground and black stones. It's almost as a Kaiyu-shiki, a strolling garden, out of a magnificent Japanese painting but of a dark and depressing world of blues, blacks, and grey. At the far end there seem to be a tall castle that resembles a castle from the Edo period but even taller closer up. It was a wonderful sight to behold but has a devastated look upon it. This is most of the lights are gathered at the topmost of the castle. Inside was a vast room that has a collection of elegant tapestries just as the same as outside and lanterns are lit giving a slight luminescent that gives the silhouettes of six figures standing in the room but one is that is somewhat familiar, a tall woman with long red hair who is bowing to a person who is sitting on a thrown surrounded by four figures, two on each side.

"Tanoshimi, tell us about your trip to the real world." said the person on the throne with such a strong yet caring voice.

"It was wonderful Ai! There are so many men as well too and a tall red head stole my heart." She said as her eyes are so full and dreamy looking.

"Yes we all know that but tell us about this special person, Mizuki." Said one who is a tall and a bulk person.

"She is quite strong for a short time. The Seireitei has known about us and has been training her well but she still has some struggles. The other shinigami are strong as well. There was a boy with orange hair carrying a sword as tall as he is, a girl who controls snow and ice, and a short cutie with white hair though it seems he has feelings for little Mizuki."

The one sitting on the throne clenches it fist and then relaxes letting it go.

"That seems to be very interesting. We shall continue her watch and let her fight us..."

As the person said that it has its hand sticking in the chest part pulling out a rather large pinkish-red glowing orb at the palm.

"...because all she is doing is going closer to us loosing a bit of herself in the end."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was midday at Mt. Koifushi as the mountain side is covered with ice and snow all around. Captain Hitsugaya has been training Mizuki harshly as she develops her attacks and reflexes. Mizuki's chakrams are in the first phase, shimo wangestu, in which they are covered in ice and at every slice it freezes anything. She charges at her captain at full speed but he blocks it. Since both zanpakuto are ice types they don't freeze each other and are in a stalemate. She put some distance and tossed her chakrams which now is formed to have ice spikes and he deflects them easily but when he look around she has disappear but in a slight second she reappear to be behind him and kicked him in the back sending in tumbling on the ground and she is in her fighting pose breathing heavily. Captain Hitsugaya got back up feeling the pain on his back.

"Alright that's enough. That last kick got me. Let's take a break now."

"Thank you sir." As she said that she fell back on the ground and her zanpakuto went back to normal. Captain Hitsugaya is lying on his stomach while she is treating his back from the kick. Her footprint is embedded on his back and he is holding in the stinging pain.

"I keep on telling you I'm. I don't need any medicine."

"Just shut up or I'll take my time." She said as she pushed his head down to the ground to muffle him up.

"Finish. Get up now and fix up your clothes."

She turned away to give him some time to tuck his kimono into his hakama. After he is finish he sat down next to her on the grass seeing the bright blue sky above them.

"I'm surprise that you have time to train me beside your other work."

"This is my work." Captain Hitsugaya said as he lay down on the grass. "Since more of the Devoids have appeared you need to be training and that's where I come in. I prefer this than the paperwork. To be honest I hate them so much."

Mizuki laugh at his remark and he smiles to her. He always thought that a smile is best suited to her. When he was about to speak, Zabimaru was stretched to divide them apart and Renji was behind them.

"Yo Mizuki! It's time to go on a little trip to the real world."

"For what reason Renji-kun?"

"Special training."

She was still puzzled but she still stands up and walks with him. Captain Hitsugaya walked behind him but was stopped by Renji as he has his sword up and horizontally as a measurement between him and Mizuki but then he got punched in the head by Mizuki.

"Don't be such an ass you're not my dad." As she said that she grabbed Captain Hitsugaya by the arm to join her leaving Renji on the ground in ache of his pain. Renji, Mizuki, and Captain Hitsugaya arrived but in front of a little shop that seems to be hidden. Mizuki stepped up to looked around but the sliding doors open wide and came out a man wearing a green and white striped hat that shadows his eyes with blond hair, a green kimono and on top of it is a black haori. He has a fan in hand surprising everyone.

"Welcome Welcome one and all to Urahara Shouten which you can find almost anything for a shinigami!"

He had fireworks and all the employees came out for a surprise and all Mizuki was doing was just watching. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya walked up in front to greet him.

"Ah, greetings Renji-kun and Captain Hitsugaya; it's always so nice to see you two again."

He looked behind them and saw Mizuki who is very confuse on what was going on.

"So who do we have here?"

"This is my little sister, Mizuki."

"Wha-, you adopted a little sister?"

He was surprised to hear that. He thought that the poor thing will be starving by now but he got a better look at her. She has golden brown hair and shocking yellow eyes. She's very pretty but also strong by sensing her spiritual pressure. It's different from anything he felt but strong.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mizuki-san. My name is Urahara Kisuke, a humble man who owns this fine store. Allow me to introduce you to everyone."

He walked up to a shy little girl with black hair in pigtails. She bows down to Mizuki. Next to her was a little red head boy who has his arms crossed not caring what was going on.

"This is Tsumugiya Ururu." Urahara said so kindly.

"It's nice to meet you Mizuki-chan."

Mizuki bows in respond to and change her attention to the boy who has an attitude problem until a large muscular man hitting him behind the head and he bows to her.

"Hanakari Jinta." He said nothing more and then the man introduce himself.

"Greetings Mizuki-san, my name is Tsukabishi Tessai and welcome."

As Mizuki is talking to Tessai, Urahara is having a little private conversation with Renji and Captain Hitsugaya about the reasons why they are here. When they are done Urahara interrupt her conversation and leads her inside of the shouten.

"There is another person I want you to meet and that person will be the one training you. You see, I'm aware about the Devoids and of yourself and so I want you to meet a very special friend of mine."

As they continue to walk in she saw a black cat sitting on the table and following them was Renji and Captain Hitsugaya.

"Mizuki, this is Yoruichi."

"A cat is going to train me? You have got to be kidding me."

"No I am very serious."

The cat spoke. Her yellows eyes almost pop out in shock.

"Oh shit! It just spoke! What the hell are you?"

She picked up Yoruichi looking at it all over and opening the mouth to see deep in but Yoruichi bit Mizuki's finger and she cried out loud. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya laugh slightly at her as they watch Yoruichi sitting on the floor.

"You see, I'm not really a cat. This is my disguise. My real for is simply amazing. Observe!"

A cloud of smoke appears surrounding Yoruichi and right before their eyes Yoruichi is changing. Her furry paws has become longer and smoother of a human's skin and so does her legs and has long purple hair. Everyone was stun except for Urahara. She opens her eyes to reveal her soft yellow eyes and she just smile.

"Tada! Well? You looked very surprise. That is always the best part just to see the look on their faces."

Yoruichi just laugh about it but Renji and Captain Hitsugaya were turning red because the smoke was getting a little clear more and more and Mizuki just calmly tapped her on her arm.

"Um...Yoruichi-san, you do know that Renji and Captain Hitsugaya are in the room and you are..."

She doesn't understand why but when she looked at Renji and Captain Hitsugaya fell to the floor all red and she looked at herself and she notice that she needs to wear clothes.

"Oh sorry, I keep on forgetting to wear clothes. When I'm in my other form I had no worries and I can move freely."

She went to the other room and wears her clothes and then guides her down to the basement. She was amaze to see how huge this is but also wonder how all of this space is under a little shop. Urahara and Yoruichi are down with her but Renji and Captain Hitsugaya are coming to their senses upstairs.

"Enjoy it later. Now you have some training to do."

Yoruichi said as loud as she can so the words can reach to her ears. She vanished from Urahara's side and Mizuki barely blocked it in time and Yoruichi smile to her knowing it will be a long time.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Yay Mizuki's training of hell begins with Yoruichi. She's going to need it for the future. I hope this chapter is good. Ja ne!


	13. Chapter 12

Hey, how's everybody doing? I hope everyone really likes my story. It's my first one so I'm a little worried it won't be so good. Well enjoy.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It was a hot day even though it was getting to be the end of summer. It must be that global warming thing she keeps on hearing about on the television. Her training was harsh. The first of her training was shunpo and martial arts while another part is zanpakuto jutsu with Urahara. It was too much and she sat outside to take a breathier of fresh air. Ururu was so kind to give her something to drink and a snack but then her quiet time was interrupted by her white hair captain.

"What do you want now?" She said so annoyed.

"You have more training to do Mizuki." He said sitting next to her.

"Why can't I just train back at home? Why do I have to be here?"

"Well those two are the ones who trained Kurosaki and so General Captain Yamamoto thought they can train you to be just as strong as he is."

"Wait, so this is just some guess like 'Hey maybe she can be stronger by training with them. Kurosaki did.' Right?"

"Pretty much; yeah."

"Alright I'm getting out." She said placing her small snack on the ground and entered the shop. In a few minutes she was in her gigai stretching. She was wearing knee length jeans, a jade green kimono wrap shirt that has white flower designs, a white purse with green flower designs and white flats. She took off her black shades and looks at Captain Hitsugaya.

"If you need anything captain, don't call me. Later!"

As she said that she ran off into the town and Captain Hitsugaya felt a headache going on and he entered the shop. Urahara saw him running in and went into his gigai getting ready to go after her.

"Where's the fire Captain Hitsugaya?"

"Mizuki ran off again. She needs to be training now instead of goofing off." Captain Hitsugaya said as he is getting use to his gigai again. He is wearing a vintage white shirt that has a silver dragon on the chest going over his left shoulder, denim jeans in which there are a hole on his left knee and worn out looking, and black shoes. As he was going out he was stopped by Renji who grabbed him by the shirt collar pulling him inside. He is also ready to head out as well. He wore a black tank shirt but over it was a black jacket that has a thick orange stripe that goes from one sleeve across to the other sleeve, dark washed jeans that is a little loose with a buckle of a skull with bat wings, black shoes, and a hunter green headscarf.

"I'm going with you Captain. I've been in this town more than you have."

He smiled as they both ran outside of the door and Urahara feeling so jolly just waved to them.

"Have a fun time!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mizuki was having a wonderful time with no worries of training though it was a little hard to walk feeling so many cramps in her legs. Her vacation was cut short the other time and so now she can finally feel relaxed until she saw from far away is Renji and her captain trying to find her. She turned the other way and walk faster going through the crowds. When she looks back again Renji and Captain Hitsugaya are now closer and she ran through the crowd. She was feeling tired from running but someone grabbed her arm and pulled her through an alley and covers her. The person looked and saw that the two continue to run pass by them. Mizuki pushes him away and saw the one who rescued her was. He was truly a handsome man and muscular too even though he was skinny. He has spiked blond hair but a few golden strands fall over his serene green eyes. He wears a white shirt, blue jeans that seem to be worn out, a black color jacket but its half way on his arms, and multiple chains around his neck having many different charms and stones and a black chocker.

"I'm sorry that I abruptly grabbed you but it seems like you are in need of help." The kind man said so cheerfully.

"Oh no I am grateful that you did or else I would have been caught."

"I'm glad. My name is Kietsu. What is your name?"

"My name is Mizuki." She said so kindly. It's like when she is within his presence she just feel so happy and just has to smile.

"Well then Mizuki shall I have the honor of being in your company? It's better to be with another person to keep an eye out." He said as he bows looking up to her and extending his hand out hoping she will say yes. She just has to smile and take his hand. Kietsu has been the kindest person whom she has ever met in her life. The two walked together spending the day. Everything seems to be very nice as they talk about things and she sees Kietsu to always be happy and behaving as a gentleman but from afar someone is spying on them. A little white hair boy along with a tall red head over protective brother is spying on her from a distance walking at the same direction.

"She seems to be having a fun time right Captain."

"I don't like that guy..."

Captain Hitsugaya blurted that out keeping a stern look on him seeing if he won't do any nasty trick. He sees the other person being so friendly to her and making her laughs so much. It makes him sick just to watch but it went back to what she said when they were alone in the forest of how she can't feel love and it made him feel worse. Another person can easily express that feeling but she can't do anything about it. As he was in deep thought Renji nudge him which snapped him out of his thinking state.

"Captain, they are on the move again."

"Alright let's follow them."

At the end of the day Kietsu and Mizuki arrived at the park and Mizuki plop down on a bench feeling so tired of walking and Kietsu just smiling seeing her expression and sat down next to her and stretching.

"I have a wonderful time Mizuki. I'm glad that we were able to hang out."

"Yeah me too." She said so tiredly slouching in the bench seeing the orange skies above them and looking towards Kietsu.

"Kietsu I was wondering about something, why is it you are so happy all the time? You were never frowning or feeling anything sad."

"Hmm...I don't know. I'm always trying to think of the positive things. You really don't want to think of sad things, even when you die."

"When you die?" Mizuki said confuse.

"Yeah, it's sad to think that when you die all you feel is sadness like you are alone so I try to be happy and joyful."

"Joyful..." She hasn't been feeling so joyful so much with everything that has happen. With the Gotei 13 squads lying and the Devoid it's just been depressing but there have been some times that are fun. Being adopted by Renji was fun even though he has been a headache, she met so many nice people both from the Seireitei and the real world, and...

"Toushirou-kun..."

She was shocked of what has escaped from her lips and the images of her captain appeared in her mind of all the times they spend time together. From the time they are training together and the night at the forest when he rescued her and gave her his haori to keep her warm. That night seems to appear more in her mind than any other when she felt his full embrace. Kietsu sees that her mind is occupied and raises his left hand and pink lights appear at each of his finger tips and tiny lights from her heart is escaping going to his finger tips.

"Mizuki-chan!!!"

Someone from far away shouts her name and when she looked at Kietsu she sees the light from her heart going into his hand and jumps away from him.

"Who the hell are you?"

Kietsu sigh when she asked him and he got up from his seat. Right behind Mizuki was Renji and Captain Hitsugaya out of their gigai and their zanpakuto in their hands.

"This was going so lovely too but I think I can pull this much for now."

In his left hand was a small pinkish red energy and he was smiling.

"Do you know what this is? This is your emotion all in a visible form. What kind of emotion it is I don't know but it is something that you were thinking of just a minute ago."

Mizuki was in deep thought of his comment thinking about it but when she looked over to her captain there was nothing and broke down crying about it. Captain Hitsugaya and Renji are confused of what has happen and they look back at Kietsu.

"Who the hell are you punk?!" Renji shouted out loud at him.

As he said that his jacket enveloped him and he was surrounded a shroud of darkness and he then took form. He stood with his face hidden underneath the hood and the sleeves was torn off revealing the yellow markings but when he removed the hood and open up his cloak his face was marked with yellow stripes. He was wearing a vest that was zipped down showing off his muscular toned body along with his chains and chocker and grey pants and black shoes but on the left side of his chest was a black x mark tattooed.

"My name is Kietsu of Joy one of the six Rokujou."

From his left hand it's his weapon, a Gongfu Broadsword. His sword is in the shape of an ox-tail like how many other Chinese swords are and a yellow tassel at the pommel. Kietsu was still smiling after all that has happen and he saw how the two were about to go after him.

"You don't stand a chance against me."

The two halt in their movement as Kietsu is explaining.

"A shinigami can't take one of us down, one of our subordinates then yes if he has a high spiritual and emotional pressure. In other words, we can take down our own since we have high emotions."

"Then why are you after Mizuki?" Captain Hitsugaya yelled in fury seeing Mizuki getting up slowly. Kietsu waved his finger in the air as of saying no.

"I told too much and besides I did my mission already so I must be going now, excuse me."

He said as he bows and smiles but when he raise his head up he saw Mizuki in her shinigami form and with Tsuintsuki's shikai form aiming right at him but he simply side step and kick her in the stomach having all the air out of her and catching her. With his sword he made a cut at the palm of her right hand and she winces seeing her blood dropping into the ground. It was dark almost like theirs except it still has the shade of crimson.

"Do you see now? She is slowing becoming one of us right in her very blood. I know everyone will be pleased to hear about that but for now we just have to wait."

He then tossed Mizuki to them and Renji caught her but Kietsu disappear into the darkness. There was nothing that they can do so they have to let him go. Mizuki got up from Renji and she looked at her bleeding hand. Its dark crimson and it hurt so much, not just the pain but just to look at it. Renji made a call to Urahara in letting him know about the situation and Captain Hitsugaya walked up to Mizuki. She looks completely different. Her glow was gone and he simply hugged her but she felt so cold. Her eyes are darker as she looks at him. She tries to smile but she couldn't. Renji was watching and it hurt him to see she wasn't smiling anymore. He thought that Kietsu had taken almost all of her joy away and he saw that she is now leaning on to her captain in sorrow. Renji walked over to see them and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"You ok sis?"

"Yeah...I will be." She said sorrowfully. Mizuki walked back to where her gigai was at hiding scared and so did the others. Captain Hitsugaya watched her as he spoke to Renji.

"I'm going to kill Kietsu for what he has done, remember that."

He then said nothing more. They left the park and walked around the town and to get something to eat, maybe that can make her feel better Renji thought. It was silent at the table as Mizuki look out the window seeing everyone walking by laughing and she is sighing. Renji was tapping on the table for some time looking very bored and Mizuki finally spoke.

"Please stop that. It's so annoying."

"No, why should I have to listen to you?"

He keeps on tapping louder and louder and Mizuki hit her head on the table.

"Oh c'mon stop that annoying shit!" She reached across the table and hit Renji at the head and fell off his seat. Everyone was looking at them on what had just happen but for some reason Mizuki was just laughing her head off on the expression of Renji. Captain Hitsugaya only laughs slightly but when Renji pull himself together he saw that her sister is finally laughing and smiling. Both Renji and Captain Hitsugaya are relief that she is back to normal. They left the restaurant and both Renji and Captain Hitsugaya were walking with Mizuki in front of them.

"So what's next on what to do?" Mizuki said happily.

"Back to Urahara-san for training." Said Renji. Mizuki stop walking and then starts to run. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya ran after her.

"Nooo! I hate training. I hate it I hate it I hate it!!!!" She ran even faster but Renji caught her by the arm and pulled her and was carrying her over his shoulder. She complains even more trying to break free but her captain was looking up at her.

"Shut up Mizuki!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the darkness of the castle Kietsu appeared in front of everyone and he kneels to the one sitting on the throne.

"Kietsu of Joy, what have you brought us today?"

He stood and smiles as he lifts his left hand revealing Mizuki's emotion energy.

"It's not as much as I plan to be but it is something right?"

"Yes it is. Excellent work Kietsu."

The energy floats in the air and went to the person on the throne joining the other in the gathering.

"Soon...she will be one of us."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! I hope you guys like this chapter with another reveal of one of the Rokujou. Keep on looking for my next chapter! Ja ne!


	14. Chapter 13

Yo! How's everyone doing today? I'm really happy that everyone likes my story so far and so now continuing the story.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

It has been three long weeks in training as Karakura town has entered the autumn season. Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san has been a little easier with Mizuki ever since the incident. They don't want to push her so much that she will get upset and leave. There have been less sightings of the Devoids. Ichigo and the others have handled them easily but for the last few days there was no sighting or any incidents. It was peaceful. The last three days was her hardest with Yoruichi-san and no one is able to go downstairs to the basement in worried they might get killed or frozen. At the end everyone was gathered at Urahara's shouten with the exception of Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime. Uryuu is being watched by his family and cannot be involved with Shinigami. Chad went to Mexico to see his grandfather at the cemetery. Orihime went with her friend Tatsuki on a vacation with her family. It was a meeting about the Devoids because not only Mizuki is a target but also the other spirit's emotions have been taken away and forming into Devoids. The meeting was taken place at the table and only the shouten employees, Yoruichi, Mizuki, Renji, Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, and Urahara-san himself.

"Urahara-san, you sure you don't have any information about the Devoids?" Ichigo asked while leaning on the wall only to see him sighing.

"No I'm afraid not Kurosaki-kun. I have just the same amount as the Soul Society has at the moment. We have no information about what abilities besides regenerating their forms and weapons or where are they hiding. None of the other Devoids we encounter has the ability to speak well so our only chance is to meet one of the Rokujou."

"The only known Rokujou we've encounter are Tanoshimi of Pleasure and Kietsu of Joy." Captain Hitsugaya said continuing Urahara. "There are still Love, Fear, Anger, and Sorrow we haven't met. Who knows which one will appear next time but we have to keep an eye out who can match anything of the emotions."

"Yeah but when will one show up? It could be days or months." Said Renji. Yoruichi was in deep thought when everyone was talking and she then spoke.

"What if...Mizuki calls for them? I bet she is being watched or at least being heard somewhere and made a deal. It is dangerous because there are two sides to this. One is that we can ask access to find a way to go but there might be a deal involved in which we might be weakened."

"But to risk Mizuki-chan getting hurt again, there must be a way." Rukia shouted across the table.

"Thank you for your concern Rukia-san but Yoruichi-san is right. The Rokujou is going after me and I'll do anything to stop them. I don't want anymore to get hurt like how I am. I'll be fine so don't worry so much." Mizuki said smiling trying to relax Rukia and she then smiles.

"Then it settled. Captain Hitsugaya, you should contact Soul Society on the plan." Urahara asked him.

"Yeah." He said nothing more as he went to the other room to have some quiet time on the phone. Everyone began to converse and Mizuki step outside. It was a cool day and comfortable. She always loves this season of seeing the leaves changing into rich colors of reds and oranges. Speaking of oranges, Ichigo walked out and join Mizuki in leaf watching.

"Aren't you cold?" He said as he look at what she is wearing. She is only wearing a black shirt that has white star outlining all around, a white scarf, black arm warmers, dark jeans, and black shoes. She just shrugs at his comment.

"I don't get as cold as anyone. My body is usually cold so I'm use to it." She then touched Ichigo's hand with her left hand and it was icy cold. He jumped feeling her hand and moved away.

"Jeez, why are you so damn cold?"

"How the hell should I know? And besides it's not that cold to wear a jacket."

She looks over to him seeing he is wearing a green jacket with an emblem on the left chest and underneath is a v neck navy blue shirt with a white trim. He wears vintage jeans that have a few tears and holes that are held up by two belts one brown and one black that has the strap hanging. Ichigo walked back to her side again and it was quiet between them. They never spoke as much and so it was a first time. The first time they met he was in a quarrel with Renji about he never mention anything about her. It made her think that he doesn't like her as a friend.

"Are you scared Mizuki-chan?"

"Of course I am. What do you think I'm feeling?" She gave a nervous laugh as she walks around looking up at the sky above them.

"I have Devoids after me and I am the only one who can stop them because I'm one of them but I feel like I can't do anything because my emotions are getting sucked out being closer to one of them." She said all in one breathe and got tired. Ichigo just has to laugh at that.

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Cuz, you're funny and you can stop them. You just have to know what is the reason why you are fighting them and why do you have to stop them, your resolve."

"Yeah, Urahara-san told me the same thing during training. I'm still working on it." She said as she kicked a red leaf and it was picked up by the wind and is now flying away in the sky. They both look up seeing it soaring.

"Also, there is nothing wrong being part Devoid. You are still a shinigami and always be one. Just think of yourself as a special person."

When Ichigo said that she smiled feeling a lot better about herself and it is true, she's special. Rukia called for Ichigo to go inside for a moment and Mizuki was left alone outside just walking around in place feeling so bored. When she turned around her captain was standing right in front of her and she jumped in fright. He was wearing a dark red jacket with the collar pop up but zipped half way to see his black shirt underneath and also on the jacket it has a black snowflake on his left chest. He wore grey pants with a thick black belt and there was a chain that goes to his back pocket and black shoes.

"Shit, why do you have to do that?"

"All captains does that, you just notice it right now." Mizuki pouts at his comment and ignores him. He looked at her walking and he has to smile just watching her and his eyes soften instead of his cold gaze.

"I'm surprise you haven't run off into town already."

"Well I have no more training to do so I'm taking it easy." She said not looking at him.

"What do you think of the plan? It sounds pretty dangerous." Captain Hitsugaya said to her and she suddenly stops.

"I was still thinking about that actually. A lot of things too like if I'm such a threat why can they just kill me and get it over with but they are getting my emotions one by one."

He was surprise to hear this from her. Usually she is in her own little world caring about having fun but to be this serious is a shock.

"You're right but I'm wondering about how we are going to go where they are and if any one of us can actually go through."

"So who is going with me to the other side?" She then finally looks right at him. He looked up in thought seeing who he wants to go.

"Renji is going where ever you go. Ichigo and Rukia want to go as well because they are concern. Matsumoto is probably causing chaos back at our division so I need her here."

He then walked closer to her placing his hand on her left shoulder smiling.

"And I will be there by your side no matter what."

The way he was looking at her so sure of everything with his soft yet bold eyes made her blushed slightly at her cheeks and she smiles.

"Do you promise?" she said so gently.

"Of course I will." He said so forcefully seeing her now blushing. It was a first for her and he then hugged her for assurance and Mizuki sink into his embrace. Their moment was stopped when they were being watched from everyone. Renji was in the back looking very mad at Captain Hitsugaya for hugging her and the two had at least three feet of space.

"Mizuki-san, I think that you should have contact with the Devoids tomorrow so tonight you have to plan everything to the last."

"Alright Urahara-san."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late in the night at Urahara shouten. Renji, Mizuki, and Captain Hitsugaya have stayed as guests in the shop. Mizuki slept in Ururu's room while the other two are in another room. Mizuki hasn't been able to sleep at all and has been thinking about what to do about tomorrow. She snuck out of her room and sat on the roof laying back looking up at the night sky. It is a new moon and so it is a very dark night. She rubbed her head feeling it hurting from thinking so much but someone was right next to her and sat down, her captain.

"You can't sleep either?" Said Captain Hitsugaya.

"No, I'm just thinking about deal. I'm thinking about giving up one of my emotions."

He turned quickly in surprise of what she said.

"Are you sure? Which one are you going to give up?"

"I don't know yet. I have little Joy left then there is Anger, Sorrow, Fear, and Pleasure. Maybe Pleasure. What do you think?" She said as she looks deeply in his eyes and he quickly look away from her gaze.

"It doesn't matter; you just have to think about it carefully if it's something you will miss."

When he finished his last word Mizuki got immediately on top of Captain Hitsugaya straddling and dangerously close to him. So close they were inches away. He is feeling her curves pressing on his body, even more since she is wearing a night gown. He doesn't know what to do. He wants to wrap his arms around her but they lay on his sides restraining himself. Her yellow eyes are glowing and half open smiling to him feeling his hot breathe upon her lips. Her right hand is combing through his soft white hair. He then moved the soft strands of her hair to one side to see her face.

"So...what are you feeling Mizuki-chan?" He said trying to stay calm.

"Pleasure...Toushirou-kun. I'm feeling great enjoyment for the first and the last time. So I am glad that it is with you."

She kisses him on the cheek and smiled getting off of him and wishing him good night and went inside to go to sleep. He let go of his breathe and wipe away the sweat on his face an feeling his heart beating so fast. He didn't know what to think. He felt that his cold and serious exterior has been melted by the sweet scent of lavender lingering in the air. It is going to be a long night for him.

The next morning came quickly as everyone gathered at the park's forest. It was away from the people and everyone stood back watching Mizuki walking around.

"Rokujou, come on out. I have a little deal with you."

She yelled through the forest and there was silence for a few minutes until a dark circle appear on the ground and come out was a person in a cloak. The person is shorter from everyone else they met. Then the person removes the hood and opens her cloak. It was a little girl wearing a black Lolita style dress with dark brown curly hair and blue eyes and blue marks on her face and arms.

"Greetings, my name is Urei of Sorrow. You said that you have a deal for us? Everyone has heard of that and asked me to come."

"I want access to your realm including five other shinigami. I am willing to do a trade. You can have my emotion of Pleasure."

"Very well then. Allow me to have some time to send the message and decide." Urei spoke so sorrowfully and she curtsy before she disappeared. Everyone in the back hiding are being hopeful that they will agree in to those terms and are patient. Two long hours has pass and Mizuki is sitting on the grass getting tired of standing and then the dark circle appear on the ground and Urei appeared and Mizuki quickly stood up as the little girl walked up to her.

"Everyone agree on your terms. With little more than half of your emotions will be ours you will have our abilities and only five including yourself will go to the dispiriting world. They need some of the blood of the Devoid. That is up to you."

"I understand."

When Mizuki finish saying her last word, Urei walked up to her placing her hand over Mizuki's heart. A bright light was shining upon her chest that everyone was blind by it. Mizuki held in the pain for this time all of the emotion of pleasure is coming out at once but when it was half way through she scream out feeling a burn on her skin like something etched right on it with a hot iron. Everyone covered their ears not wanting to listen to the pain but during all the time Urei kept her motionless face as she pulled it out completely and Mizuki collapse. Her kimono vanished and in replacement it was a black cloak just like the Devoids but the sleeves were cut off. Urei didn't say anymore and she vanished keeping her emotion. When the coast is clear everyone walked up to her hoping she is ok and then Captain Hitsugaya spoke.

"Mizuki...are you ok?"

She flinched when she heard his voice and staggered as she stood up on her own facing away from them. Mizuki looked at her hands and her own body and turned towards them with the hood hiding her face. Everyone is in shock to see. Mizuki's tan body is covered with white markings all over her chest and arms from what they can see and she then removed the hood. Her face has the markings as well seeing her yellow eyes well up with tears of the pain the process was. No one said anything else and let her be.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel so bad doing all of this to my poor little Mizuki. Am I a bad person? Well now everyone is preparing to go to the other world now. Ja ne.


	15. Chapter 14

Hiya! I wanna say thanks to all the people who review my story from the beginning. I don't know how many chapters will be to the end. I'm just going along in my head! Well enjoy!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The pain lasted for some time but Mizuki is able to move at easy again. Everyone head back to Soul Society in order to figure out how everyone can go to the dispiriting world. The people at the Urahara Shouten wished them the best of luck as they pass through. It was a struggle for Mizuki but everyone made it safely. Captain Ukitake was at the gate to welcome everyone.

"Welcome Captain Hitsugaya and Vice-captain Renji. How did the deal went?"

They did not speak and let Mizuki walk up to greet him. He was in shock of what has happen to her but she kept a smile on and so did he. He greets Ichigo and Rukia and went on to see General Captain Yamamoto. All the captains were present including Renji, Ichigo, and also Matsumoto. Mizuki, however, stood behind them covering her.

"Ahem, the deal is a success and it is now time for the Gotei 13 squad to strike the Devoids once and for all. Where is Abarai Mizuki?"

Renji nudged her to walk up front of the captains and she sighs. All the captains are seeing a person wearing a hood to walk in the center of the room and in front of General Captain Yamamoto and she took off the hood to reveal her face and all her white markings.

"What is the meaning of this Abarai-chan?"

"General Captain Yamamoto, I have more than half of my emotions left and I am transforming into a Devoid. This is to be expected. My blood feels thick and cold as it flow into my veins. I believe once the Devoids are gone and I have my emotions I will be back to normal."

General Captain Yamamoto nods in her comment and is alright of her new appearance.

"I have spoken to one of the Rokujou, Urei of Sorrow, and she said only the blood of Devoids is the only ones to pass through and only five other shinigami are allowed to come with me."

"Very well, Captain Kurotsuchi will examine a sample of her blood to test where it is safe to transfer blood to these shinigami. The departure will be tomorrow."

She looked worried as she turns her attention to Captain Kurotsuchi. He is much known for having live specimens going through dangerous experiments and ends up being dead. He has this wide grin upon his freakish face as she swallows down a lump in her throat though it is a good thing that this time she is to be accompany by Captain Kyouraku and his Vice-captain Ise Nanao just in case if he was planning to pull a few experiments on her. Captain Kurotsuchi and his Vice-captain Nemu examine her blood and her markings for curiosity. Her blood is composed of regular blood cells and some that seems to be "dead" which is infused with some sort of energy that works the same as any blood cell. It was amazing to him that there are such a being alive. He can only wished he can go out and catch one for testing but he can't waste time. Mizuki snuck out of the room while he was in testing. Being in such a cold place with the air of chemicals is making her sick and she is happy to be out in the fresh air. She met up with Captain Unohana who has Captain Hitsugaya, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, and Matsumoto ready to get the blood. Captain Unohana is the kindest person she has ever met who is so motherly to her. It is going to take a couple of days to get the blood and to be ready. Mizuki is being laid down on the bed and her arm is getting ready for the blood transfer. Captain Unohana has the needle ready and she was squirming in bed.

"Uhh Captain Unohana is that the proper needle for the blood?"

"Why yes it is Abarai-chan. Why do you ask?" She said smiling.

"It's just that I just remember I have to do something at home. I gotta go!"

As Mizuki got up Hanataro and Vice-Captain Kotetsu Isane were on both of her sides strapping her down to the bed and Mizuki sees a smiling Captain Unohana.

"Now, now it won't hurt unless if you move around then I might miss."

She took it back about her being so motherly. Mizuki laid still as the needle is being inserted to her arm and watch the blood now going into a bag. She also took a pill that her body can produce more blood cells. It was so boring being strapped into bed seeing a new bag getting replaced. It wasn't so bad seeing people going in and out of the relief center. It must be their busiest day or something since more beds are getting full. After a few hours she was done and took some medicine so she won't faint. It was a wonderful feeling getting out of bed and now it was the hunt to find Ichigo, Rukia, Matsumoto, Renji, and Captain Hitsugaya. They don't want to have needles. First it was Renji who was found. It took about ten people to get him down and Mizuki to knock him out cold. Before going out she wore her cloak and gloves again. As she was walking outside everyone is staring at her and made her feel unease until Ikkaku and Yumichika showed up staring back down at everyone.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Well everyone seems like they want to pick a fight so maybe they can fight with me." Ikkaku said to her smiling.

"It is disgusting to look at a woman like she is some beast. Do not hide yourself from everyone and be proud." Yumichika said having so much poise and he even smiles to her and so does she. Mizuki then tossed the cloak away on the ground and she smiles not being afraid of what has happen.

"Say, now you really do look like Renji." Said Ikkaku.

"Oh please don't insult me." She said and the two laugh. They both like her attitude and she is a good person. The two left to see about Renji and how he is doing. They laugh seeing a bump on his head because of Mizuki.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It is getting into the evening now and the process is going slow and steady. It was easy to get Matsumoto since she was asleep on the couch. She never notice what happen during the whole time. It was Rukia's turn and her brother is present so he can take her home safely. Mizuki doesn't know to speak to a noble of his status and as she enters the relief center she bows deeply to him.

"Please Captain Kuchiki; I need to ask you a question. I need to know something. Let me have a minute of your time."

He didn't said anything and looked over to Rukia whom she nods and he sighs.

"One minute."

She stood up straight and smiles. Captain Kuchiki then walked into an empty room for them to talk in peace.

"What happen...what happened on the day I died and the arrangement?" She startled slightly. Being with him is a little intimidating but she took in a deep breathe afterward.

"Is that all?" Questioning back to Mizuki and she nods.

"Rukia found you in an ally dying and she stood by your side for the whole time. General Captain Yamamoto felt uneasy at that night and send me to be her shadow. At that time one of the Devoids was present to attack you and my sister and I took it down. It was a stubborn creature."

"Oh ok; and also why did Abarai Renji adopt me?"

He just sighs again thinking it is a waste of time but he still answered anyways.

"He saw you living in the Rukongai. You were living in the same district just like him and seeing how you survived everything that happen. He took a liking to you and wanting to bring you in. Renji is the kind of person who doesn't want anyone to have the same life he has or Rukia. He volunteered himself to do so even though only General Captain and I know about this at the time became a part of it."

Hearing everything he has said sink into her mind and she smiles. Renji really does care about her and it made her happy.

"Arigato Captain Kuchiki."

She bows deeply to him and ran out. He was silent and walked to where Rukia and she smiles that Mizuki is happy. When Mizuki was outside trying to find her brother she found Ichigo instead walking around carefully trying not to get caught and she gave a sly smile. She concealed her reiatsu as she walks up behind him mirroring his every move and she taps his shoulder and he jumped and yell.

"Holy shit! What the hell is wrong with you?"

"It's your turn Ichigo!" She said singing and smiles then gives a devious smile in which he begins to worry and inched away but she inched closer. He ran away and she follows behind him speedily.

"Shit! I hate needles! Get away from me!"

"Nope!" She said as she continues to run after him and he was running someone stuck out their foot and he tripped and slide on the floor. When he stopped all the 4th squad members got there in a flash, picked him up, and carried him to the center.

"No! Damn you bastards! Let me go!"

Then someone slip in a needle and he was out. It was Captain Unohana who did it and she laugh slightly.

"There you go. That doesn't hurt does it?"

Ichigo was out and drooling over Hanataro who is now carrying him. Sometimes she can be a little scary even when she smiles. Mizuki was laughing the whole time and out came the person who tripped him. It was Renji.

"Damn, he can be such a bitch about a single needle compare to being cut by a sword."

He looked over seeing Mizuki who suddenly stopped laughing and staring right at him. Then all of a sudden she ran up to him hugging him tightly and he looks down seeing her nuzzling up to him and he just have to smile and hug her. She used up what little joyous feeling she has about being here and having a great brother.

"Arigato onii-chan. For everything."

"Do itashi mashite Mizuki-chan. Now go to your room at the tenth squad. You will be needing your energy for tomorrow."

"Alright onii-chan."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Captain Hitsugaya just arrived to his room at the 10th squad building late in night finishing the blood transfer. He was the hardest to find out of all of them but Hinamori just has to tell on him. He'l get her for that. He looked at the bandaged arm and feelings in his body her blood circulating. It feels so cold but it was something he has to deal with. He was taking off his haori to be hanged and took off his kimono and turn on the light to see Mizuki sitting on a chair like she was waiting for him.

"Mizuki-chan what are you doing here?" He said surprised as he covered himself with his kimono.

"I'm sorry. I just can't sleep. I keep on thinking about tomorrow." She said sorrowfully as she looked at the window. He sighs staring at her and she got up.

"I'm sorry for intruding. I'll go to my room now."

"No wait!" He said and grabbed her bare arm lightly not wanting her to leave and she looked back at him and just stood still as she begins to cry.

"I'm scared...I'm so scared. I don't know why but just the very thought I will be going over there it makes my blood frozen in my veins and...and..."

She was speechless as her tears muffled her and Captain Hitsugaya took her into his arms and he felt the tears soaking into his kimono.

"Mizuki...Mizuki-chan its ok. It's ok to cry and to feel scared. It's natural since these are the ones who hurt you and the others."

"That is what I'm afraid. I don't want them to hurt anyone. Not my brother, my friends, or you."

He was stunned when she said you and listened more to her thoughts.

"Everyone has been so great and took care of me and cared about me but I'm just afraid that everyone will be gone and I will be alone and I will feel the guilt that it is all my fault and..."

At that moment he kissed her. Mizuki doesn't know what to do but she closed her eyes letting go everything that was on her mind and Captain Hitsugaya grabbed her closer to him feeling her soft lips and feeling his hand gently combing through her hair. They were then leaning against the wall as their kiss was fierce. Toushirou is feel her body pressing against his bare skin as a wondrous sensation but he opened his eyes and pull back. Mizuki opened her eyes slowly and looked at him.

"Are you ok Toushirou-kun?"

"Damnit, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He walked away pacing in his room looking so angry at himself. Mizuki walked up to him worried.

"I'm fine Toushirou-kun. It was nice. I feel very happy when you kissed me."

"But I have different feelings for you and you..."

He stopped himself before he said that and she has gotten very worried as he runs his fingers through his white hair wanting to pull it out from his very head.

"I can't do anything because I'm afraid that I will hurt you. I want to do anything to help you but I'm letting my damn feelings ruin everything and now look at you. You have their marks all over your body...and I can't do everything to protect you."

Her heart is beating fast. Hearing everything he said as tears well in her eyes and she ran off exiting his room. Toushirou stood still and paced around the room and finally punched the wall in great anger making a hole over and over again to the point his fist is bleeding. He fell to the floor crying still punching the wall.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I'm such an idiot. Mizuki...Mizuki I'm sorry."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning everyone was gathered in the middle of the court along with the captains and their squads to send them off. General Captain Yamamoto walked up front to them.

"Ahem, today we see here the selected shinigami who will go of to the Dispiriting World. We wish for success to all!"

Everyone cheered on for them. The 11th squad yells the most to the group saying good luck and the squads cheer loud as well. Captain Hitsugaya glances over to see Mizuki but her face is covered by her hood. She must be feeling horrible. Everyone gathered around her as she clapped her hands together gathering her spiritual and emotional energy. All their energies are reacting to her because of her blood and as she separating her hands a ball of dark shadows are swirling out of control. The pressure was amazing and then she spread her arms wide releasing it and it consumes everyone into a ball of energy and it was sucked into the ground and disappeared. The pathway to the Dispiriting World is dark with the blue lighting swirling around them as they run with Mizuki in the lead. The path is of moonlight white glitter as her markings glow forming in front of them.

"How long is this going to be?" Ichigo said tiredly.

"How should I know? Just keep on running until we get there." Mizuki said hiding her fatigue under her breathe wondering how long this really is. When her thought was finished there was a light at the end which brought joy to everyone. It was a blinding light but brought dread to see the world of the blackest ink of the kaiyu-shiki, a strolling garden, with the blue-grey grass, Japanese black pine trees, the deepest blue night sky with no stars, and hangs a pale grey moon giving the glimpse of the Japanese Castle far from their view, the Rokujou Castle. The emotion energies fly around as fireflies around Mizuki and everyone look in wonder and she turns around removing her hood. Her white markings glow brightly as she smiles softly.

"Shall we go?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Woot! About time! They made it to the Dispiriting World and now the Rokujou has a problem with them now. Let's hope they will survive. Ja ne!


	16. Chapter 15

Hello everyone, I have been planning for some time about the Rokujou and now it starts everything. I hope you will like it!  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Everyone saw how radiant she is as she walked over the stone bridge to the castle far ahead. They have a long way to go.

"Wow, I wonder if it's always like this everyday. It's so dark?" Rukia said as she looks at the plants blooming below her. Matsumoto squat down to look at the stream that seems to run throughout the Dispiriting World and she stick her finger into the stream.

"Eww, just what is this stuff?"

Her finger was coat with a thick black liquid and she waved it around trying to get it all off. Mizuki laughed at her reaction and notice something about her, actually from everyone.

"Hey Rukia you got something on your right hand." She said it so obviously so Rukia can see it too.

"Really?" She looked at her hand and was shocked seeing a glowing white mark just like Mizuki. Rukia looked over to everyone and they have similar marks on them too. Renji look at his forearms and they have the mark. When Matsumoto looks down she sees some of the marks on her bosom and chest. Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya saw each other marks. Ichigo has some wrapped around his neck while Captain Hitsugaya has it from his left side on the face going on to his cheek. Matsumoto used her camera phone function to take a picture of her little captain and he took it away from her. They all look at Mizuki who is now worried.

"Hey how should I know this will happen? It's probably my blood because you guys are part Devoid. Think of it this way, you have a better chance to fight them."

She shrugs as she continues to walk ahead of them and they follow behind through the Dispiriting World. There are stone lanterns lit of the emotion energies while there are some flying like it is on a never ending flight. It is a cold world and depressing as well from what everyone is thinking of. When they reached halfway and the castle look to be closer now a huge group of shadows appear on the floor. Mizuki draw her zanpakuto at hand and everyone stepped back. They aren't sure if they can defeat them since they are not Devoids. The Devoids rose from the ground and each of them are different. They are some with the red angry marks, the blue depressing that reminds her of Urei, the joyful yellow which looks like Kietsu, and the flirtatious purple one like Tanoshimi. It is the welcome committee. Mizuki took in a deep breathe as her markings shine but her facial expression is so serious, the kind in which no one wants to mess with.

"Shine your light upon your enemies, Tsuintsuki."

Her zanpakuto changed to her chakrams and is poised to fight as the Devoids took in their fighting pose with their liquefied arms changing to an axe, twin whips, scythes, and a sword going at her.

"First phase, Shimo Wangetsu."

Her chakrams has frost over it with the cross for grip but the spikes ice is different. They are clear like crystal and sharper having it spinning around her finger and tossed it to them. They were slaughtered on site while others dodged and are still going after her. They return to her hands and went on full contact cutting them down with grace. She has greatly improved on fighting on all sides of her. She sliced down of the Devoids to make a pathway to be next to her friends and it tired.

"There's too many of them. You could lend me a hand you know. You have my blood so you can do something."

It is true that they do have the mark and it was all or nothing.

"Growl Haineko!"

Matsumoto's sword dissolved into tiny fragments and is flown in the air and with concentration it formed into a shape of a giant cat and charged into the Devoids and turned to ribbons. It worked and it brought joy to everyone as they join in the fight. The ice and snow frozen the terrain from Captain Hitsugaya and Rukia as the blast of energy from Zangestu's Getsuga Tenshou easily while Renji whipped down and blown away with Zabimaru leaving some time for Mizuki to regroup.

"Second phase, Kuxo-ta-tsurara!" (Quarter Icicle)

The frost disappears around the chakram and it's concentrated in the chakram forming a couple of icicles or ice shards and when she makes a slice attack it launches the icicles. The faster the slice the faster the ice shards launched. It was a tactic Urahara thought of during training. Then in a few minutes there were all gone and with haste they ran to the castle to avoid any useless fights.

On top of the castle's roof Tanoshimi is keeping an eye out for them by the telescope. She's surprise that they got here quickly and her eye sets on Renji as she sighs dreamily.

"Oh he's here! I can't wait to have my arms around his neck."

"You are supposed to be keeping an eye out Tanoshimi." Urei suddenly appear behind her and Tanoshimi just ignores her.

"You're no fun Urei. You need a man in your life."

"And to be like you? I'll pass." Her face went red from the comment of Urei as she looked to see them running over here.

"I'll let Ai know about this." And from that she vanished leaving Tanoshimi to her daydreaming. Urei reappear in the main room of were Ai is. She walks across the wood flooring as she sees him sitting on the throne speaking to someone. The person is tall and muscular that it seems the cloak doesn't fit and so he doesn't bother wearing the hood. He has short spiked silver hair but burning red eyes. His expression makes it seems he is always angry all the time. His tan body is covered with red markings and wears white loose pants and is barefoot. He doesn't bother wearing a shirt since his cloak reaches around his knees.

"Ai, your guest has arrived. What shall we do?"

Everyone looked towards the one on the throne and he finally got down and walked to a window to see for it himself. He kept his face hidden under his hood but it was obvious he is in deep thought.

"Fundo of Anger." He commands his and he was quickly at his side.

"Yes Ai?"

"Tell Ojike of Fear to be ready."

"Ojike? He's only a newbie. You can't expect him to fight against them, do you?"

"Of course, I just said that a moment ago didn't I?" Ai said so softly but of course he is serious. Fundo can only obey his word and carry it out as he disappears. Urei had left a long time ago to be prepared as well leaving Ai alone into his thoughts. Fundo appeared at the lower levels of the castle where Ojike is at his room. It's dark except for the window being open to let in the moonlight. There are scrolls of painted pictures hanging on the wall and a simple wood desk with a bunch of scrolls and ink lay aside. As for Ojike he is asleep on his bed all curl up. Fundo walked up and tapped his shoulder softly but he screamed at the top of his voice and jumped out of bed hiding from.

"Ojike! Cut that crap out! I'm getting sick and tired of the same thing over and over again!"

He is apparently angry about him seeing Ojike getting up slowly and shaking in his cloak. Ojike is a young man with black hair that has many colors and tints of blues and shades of green. His hair though covers the left side of his eye and he has brown eyes with specks of green. His peach body is cover with green markings and under his black shirt that has a white x-mark on the left side of his chest and loose black pants that has chains hanging around his waist. He was just a nervous wreck.

"Oh hey Fundo, what's up?"

"Orders from Ai, when the 'guests' arrive you'll be up first."

"What?!" He almost fell to the floor again from the news.

"Is he serious? I can't do it! What is that man thinking?"

"Honestly I have no idea, just do it. You don't want to upset him." Fundo said nothing more leaving Ojike by himself.

"Shit...I'm gonna die."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At last the group has arrived at the Rokujou castle. They walked up the stone stairs and open the dark wood doors to the courtyard. It seems the years have taken a toll on the castle. The black ivy grows all over and the grey stone walls are crumbled down. Even inside must be crumbling down to becoming rubble. Renji and Ichigo pushed open the tall wood doors to enter inside the castle. Surprisingly, it is been well kept unlike outside. The wood floors are stable for walking and the walls have no crack or anything broken. It is still dark to see inside except for the lighting of the emotion energy hanging like lanterns on the walls and ceilings. The paper wall shows a silhouette of a person holding a lantern and everyone followed it. The floor was a maze with numerous doors and the person keeps on moving faster and faster than everyone else until the last door they slide open was an open area that as tall pillars that are lit with fire and on the other side is the one everyone was chasing shaking under its cloak and revealed himself.

"I am Ojike of Fear...and...and you can't go on..."

Said the coward Ojike and everyone begin to converse with each other.

"He can't be serious is he?" Said Ichigo.

"I know just look at him, his knees are shaking." Renji said point to him even though it's a little hard to tell if his knees are shaking under his baggy pants but his chains are chine to one another.

"Any one of us can easily squish this little thing." Mizuki said with her arms crossed.

"Hey! What the hell are you saying about me?" Ojike yelled across the room and his weapon appears in his hands. It is a naginata, a pole arm with a single curved blade on one end. The pole arm is black and on the blade has a green design on it just like his markings. Matsumoto walked up ahead with Haineko is her hand.

"Go on head Captain. This won't be long."

Captain Hitsugaya nod at her comment and everyone left on the door behind Ojike as he made no motion to stop them and Matsumoto was alone with him. He seems to be a little different now as he holds his naginata and spins it in the air flawlessly like it was only a baton at his very fingers and took in position. He really surprised Matsumoto but she doesn't let down her guard for a minute.

"Growl Haineko!"

Her blade dissolved into tiny pieces of ash flying in the air aiming for his weapon and the pole arm is cut right under the blade and the blade flew to the back of the room. It was odd she thought. He didn't worry or panic at all. He simply walked were the blade was at and touched it with the remaining pole arm. The green mark on the blade glow and reacts as it now being join together with the pole arm. He swings it around to see if it is ok. Matsumoto was shocked to see that.

"Oh I guess this is your first time fighting against a Devoid. Our weapons cannot be broken for it is a part of us and we can regenerate so cutting our limbs won't work."

When Ojike finished he went and charged right to Matsumoto. Her Haineko went back to normal just in time to block it. Ojike went for a leg sweep but Matsumoto jump landing right on the arm pole pushing it down to the floor and cut his left shoulder and jumped away. She looks over at him as he removed his cloak and seeing the wound on his shoulder is healed.

"Told you so."

He went into full speed and sweeps his naginata to her leg upward and her right leg is cut and she is unable to run. Ojike grabbed her by the neck and pulls her up to eye level and Matsumoto just stares at his eyes. He appears to be calm but his eyes tells a different story of fright of what he is going to do. He then spoke so softly like it is a lullaby that charms her ears.

"Don't let your heart hide your angst...Don't let your mind shadow your cowardice. Let me see everything. Let me see your nightmare."

As he said that he stabbed the wood floor with his naginata to make it stand and his two fingers from his free hand glows of his color and touched her where her heart is and her head jolt back looking in a faze up to the ceiling as Ojike's eyes glows the same as his fingers to her eyes. He is searching in her mind and in her heart to see her fear is. All of a sudden Matsumoto is seeing only darkness around her and Ojike disappear. She got up with Haineko in her hand unaware of what is going on.

"Ojike...Ojike where are you? Show yourself."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Her voice echoes all around the vast space but then suddenly the darkness vanished and she sees her office but it was swarmed with paperwork all over like it was the sea itself.

"Oh god no! I gotta get out of here."

But when she said that the door and windows are barred in and couldn't break lose and the paperwork rise and rise and she is buried alive. She squirms for air as she pushes the paper away but then she arrived to another area. It was a familiar place in which she is surrounded by her fellow shinigami who are looking up in the sky. As she looks up she saw Ichimaru Gin floating in the sky along with Aizen and Tousen going to Hueco Mundo. She ran pass everyone yelling out at the top if her lungs.

"GIN!!! PLEASE! DON'T GO. DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE!"

He merely smiled as always and he was gone from the world. Everyone suddenly left around her until she is the last one standing alone. No one was there. Her heart felt so much pain of such loneliness. Matsumoto was always alone even as a child and hates it so much and she broke down crying on the floor. Her heart is feeling so cold of the pain.

"No...someone...help...please...Gin come back..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmm..."

Ojike still has her by the very neck with his fingers at her heart and his glowing eyes staring down at her empty blue eyes. Forcing her to see everything of her own illusions of her fears as make her emotion shining very bright and she is almost at her end. He then placed his hand right on the point trying to absorb it for his own energy. Having energy from a vice-captain shinigami will certainly make him stronger.

"A little bit more...then I will end your misery..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh shit! Now having introduce all the Rokujou Ojike, which Fundo said he is the newest, is going end Matsumoto. What will happen next? I know so be patient my friends. Ja ne!


	17. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. I'm sorry this is taking me a long time. Writer's block you know and Angraedge thank you for the opinion! See I need opinions because I am going about this story in my head!! And you are right about their names too. I shall explain: 

Ai: Love - Fundo: Anger - Kietsu: Joy - Tanoshimi: Pleasure - Urei: Sad or Sorrow Ojike: Fear

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ojike tighten his grip around her neck and she slightly gasp keeping his other hand stiff as slowly a pink energy is coming out of her chest and he just smiles.

Matsumoto is alone seeing Gin away and seeing everyone is gone. She has this feeling that she might be alone again but it was all too soon.

"Gin...I thought we are friends...I thought we...what happen..."

When she said those words there was a white light glowing so brightly that everything disappear. It then took her back at the Rukongai and she sees a little girl lying down on the ground motionless, a girl with short strawberry blond hair. Matsumoto then saw a young boy giving her dried sweet potato to her mouth and she took a small nibble of it. The girl slowly got up and saw the young boy carrying a small handful of it and giving a wide smile. They were talking and he was seeing if she was alright. Matsumoto cried but she was smiling. It was a memory of the day she first met Gin. She then ran off to hug him tightly as she cry even more and then it change. She was then hugging Mizuki the way she was before and all around her were her captain Toushirou, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, and everyone from the Gotei 13. They were all smiling and she sees Mizuki who placed her hand on her chest as a sign. Matsumoto looks down seeing the marking glow brightly as ever before as everything vanished.

Haineko was ran right through Ojike's chest and he back off staggering as he use his naginata to hold himself up. He was shaking in fear of what had just happen. Matsumoto stood tall as her blue eyes went to the depth of cold like the flames of Hell is frozen over and she walked up taking her zanpakuto out of his chest and he heals himself. He then regains his calm self grasping tightly to his weapon.

"Wha...what did you do? How did you break free?"

"It's not real. Everything you just did is not real. Ojike of Fear, you tapped into my memory and create an illusion into my mind trying to get my fear. I will do what I can for everyone, for my friends."

She vanished by using shunpo and Ojike is trying to keep an eye on her but she was going to fast ignoring the burning pain of her leg. Matsumoto stopped right behind his and went for an attack but he quickly dodges it swiftly yet attacked giving a brief cut at her stomach and vanished. She appear again and finally cut his naginata at the pole arm. This time she kept the remaining pole arm and he panic.

"Give it back to me it's mine!" He said frantically.

"Nope it's mine now. If you want it badly just take it from me."

She said so playfully sticking the pole arm in her sash. He inched closer to her but he was afraid to do so. It was strange she thought. He was so calm when he held his naginata but when it's broken or missing he is afraid. She doesn't understand but that will come later.

"Growl Haineko!"

Her blade disperses into tiny pieces of ash flying and swirling around in the air and Ojike just stood still as his eyes widen. They aim right for his remaining naginata and cut it to tiny pieces of wood dust and the blade fell to the ground as tiny metal. He was defenseless.

"Wh...what a...are you going to do now? I can regenerate my body...you can't cut me."

"Oh..."

As she said that Ojike's eyes went white as he howl in pain and he fell to the floor. His face was strained and his limbs twitched and moving weirdly. He began to tear of the pain and he sees from his leg something was coming out of it. It was the ash of Haineko as she forms back her zanpakuto.

"What...did you do...to me?"

"You said that your body regenerate but I was wondering about the insides like the nerves. It was a lucky cut!"

She said smiling and laughing and his expression was blank as a slight tear drop appeared from what she said. It was luck...wow. He just thought of that in his mind. Matsumoto uses the pole arm as a cane to lean against. She just felt the pain of her leg now. Ojike is watching her of the pain she must be feeling and also she is going to leave.

"Wait...why...why didn't you kill me? You could have...but you didn't..."

She stopped and her attention was to him and she simply smile.

"I kill when I have to...you probably suffer more than anyone else. I know somewhat about the Devoids from the information. They stripped the emotion of souls making them stronger and the soul becomes a Devoid. The Rokujou must have collection the same emotion over and over to get more power. To be of Fear you must have a lot of the soul's fear all inside of you right. It is not in my place to kill you."

Matsumoto said nothing more and she left him alone on the ground motionless and he just smiles feeling the cold chains touching his motionless fingertips but then he just suddenly thought of something.

"What should I do now?...Crap...I got an itch."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The throne room is at the highest floor of the castle in which everyone is gathered at the moment. Urei appeared and gave a curtsy to Ai wanting to know what happen with Ojike.

"Who was the victor Urei?"

"The shinigami won. She used her zanpakuto to cut the nerves and he is unable to move, he's paralyzed."

Everyone was silent and the only thing was hear was Ai just letting out a long sigh.

"It is a lost but we still have to move on. Urei, do not disappoint me."

"As you wish Ai I will not fail you." And she disappears to the darkness with now only Kietsu, Tanoshimi, Fundo, and Ai.

"I hate to be the one to fight her." Kietsu said smiling to where Ai is at shadowing his appearance.

"It is going to be interesting though." He said smiling under his hood.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group reached outside of the castle walls that lead to another stone stairway to go up the next floor. It was perilous because the stone flooring was loose.

"Shit!" Ichigo yelled out as his whole leg fell through the flooring but Renji was able to get him out of it and ran up to the door avoiding any more falls.

"I wonder if Rangiku-san is alright." Ichigo stated as the group continue to walk.

"She will be. Ojike of Fear doesn't look so much to be in a fight." Captain Hitsugaya said feeling confident about her and he looked up at Mizuki who hasn't said anything at all for some time until Rukia spoke to her.

"Mizuki-chan, are you alright? You were quiet for most of the time."

"Oh I was? Gomen nasai Rukia-chan. I really didn't notice at all." Mizuki was smiling until they notice the hall is pitch-black. They couldn't see each other at all.

"Ow! Who the hell stepped on my foot?" Renji yell out

"Quit pushing me Renji!" It was Ichigo who yell out at him and then the two starts to fight with one another and the sounds of punching and gasping was heard in the darkness.

"Stupid strawberry!"

"Shut up you hot head!"

"Tsuintsuki..."

When Mizuki calls out his name he manifest right next to her and gives out a slight radiance like moonlight to see what was going on. Renji and Ichigo were on the floor all bloody and bruised and Rukia clean up her hands and everyone sees that her temple is pulsing from their stupidity.

"You two are so stupid! Can you be quiet and get along?"

Rukia was obviously angry about the two but she notice there was light and she looked up to see a handsome tall man with angel wings who seems to have the same markings as well. Mizuki's condition might have also infected him as well

"Who is this?"

He smiles and bows to everyone.

"My name is Tsuintsuki, Mizuki-chan's zanpakuto."

Everyone was amaze to see him, standing, talking, and right in front of them. Tsuintsuki and Mizuki looked at each other and to the others wondering if there is anyone home in their mind and Captain Hitsugaya finally spoke.

"Mizuki, how are you able to do that, to bring out the spirit of your zanpakuto and in such a short time?"

"It's the special training." She smiles cutely not revealing what kind of training she went through with Urahara and Yoruichi. They said to not mention about it. The group followed Mizuki and Tsuintsuki who is illuminating the hallway and they reached to another room. The paper walls of the room are painted of scenery paintings with mountain sides, the oceans, and fields. The ceilings are illuminated with paper lanterns giving a soft and gentle glow and across the room is Urei waiting with her hands folded in front of her. Her cloak was gone and everyone can only see that she is a little girl wearing a black dress with white lace as in a lolita style and bows in her brown hair with a white x-mark on her left chest Tsuintsuki disappear and all has gathered right in front of Urei.

"Welcome...my name is Urei of Sorrow...four may go on but one will be my opponent."

Her deep blue eyes looks over to everyone but her eyes stop on one person who seems to be hiding something from her and her tiny hand lift up to point at her opponent.

"You shall be my opponent."

Rukia froze at her place because she was chosen but she took in a deep breathe and step forward with her zanpakuto at hand. Renji and Ichigo are agitated about Urei's decision.

"No! You will fight me instead." Ichigo yell out loud with Zangetsu in hand.

"And me as well." Renji added on with Zabimaru poised right at her.

Urei was emotionless about their comments as her right index finger glow blue along with her markings to take out a little bit of energy and letting it float in the air. The dark shadows grasp it and it forms a blue creature with the blue-grey mask with the same markings as Urei. It was exactly the same one Mizuki and Captain Hitsugaya fought the other night. Urei created a second one and the blue Devoids have transformed their arms to whips and Urei has her weapon at hand. Her weapon is twin black whips that are connected to a long blue cord.

"If you wish to be in this fight as well then it's fine with me. Be warn, these are from my very own and so it will be trice as hard as any other Devoid."

Rukia bit her lower lip of what she has said and lower her sword.

"Go on..."

"What? You can't be serious." Renji spat it out quickly at her.

"I'm a big girl I can fight my own battles."

"Just be careful Rukia and catch up to us as soon as possible." Ichigo said kindly as he placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiles softly.

"I will Ichigo."

That being done everyone left her to go on to the next floor. Rukia took in a deep breathe as she released her zanpakuto in its shikai form, Sode no Shirayuki. Urei's Devoid disappear for it will be a one on one fight. Rukia's speed is great as she encircles Urei but in a fast moment she lashed her whip and caught her by the leg and tossed her to the floor and actually broke through the wood floor.

"I am not easy to be defeated as Ojike."

She let go of her ankle and Rukia is staggering trying to get up picking out the wood stuck in her skin.

"Bakudo #33 Blue Fire, Crash Down!" An immense blue flame appear at her hands and she targeting Urei who did not rose a finger of her dainty hands and got attacked by the blue fire. Rukia felt confident of her attack but then the fire was blown away as Urei spins the whips in the air but the blue cord. The paper panels have caught on fire around them reaching down to the floors.

"Isn"t this fitting for your death? The sorrow burns through the veins and freeze the mind of the pain. Let the sorrow breathe and come alive."

Her voice was of ice that is chilling to the bone. Her blue markings glow along with her eyes exerting her energy as the room was cold and Rukia"s eyes lowered feeling and her violet eyes darkened. The feeling was shaken off as she lunges forward with her zanpakuto.

"First Dance, Tsukishiro!"

Urei looked around her black platform shoes seeing a circle of ice around her and tilts her head to aside seeing what was going to happen and she was frozen in a tall pillar of ice and it pierced through the roof. Urei in encased in the solid ice. Rukia wipe away the sweat from her face seeing that it has end. She took out the flames from her attack before the floor is burned through and as she was in the middle of the process a slight crack was heard and she looks around from what it was.

"No...it couldn't be..."

Rukia looked at were Urei was at and she assumptions were right. The crack was from her ice prison as the crack goes upward. There was an eerie silence as she walked closer to the pillar and slightly touched it as soft as air. The ice shattered into a million shards raining from the sky. Rukia deflected some of them but she was pierced at the chest, her arms, and legs falling to the floor. The whips were flying in the air breaking the ice in the air to nothing but dust. Rukia tries to stand up pulling out the shards from her body but as she looks up she sees Urei staring down at her wiping away the frost off her dress and white stockings. For a person who looks so harmless she is terrified. Just by looking at her eyes there was so much sadness and agony. She was a nightmare all dressed like a Victorian porcelain doll who look so delicate.

"Why are you fighting here?" Urei spoke so softly.

"I'm...I'm fighting for my friend Mizuki and for the sake of the real world too."

"But this is not your fight. You and everyone else...I do not understand..." Urei spoke being so confuse as her eyes glance over to the burned panels. The paintings were burned and Rukia stood when she has a chance.

"Next Dance, Haruken." Rukia fires a massive wave of ice from the blade encasing her again but Urei broke free from its icy grasp. The cuts from the ice were healing on its own and she didn't flinched at all when she whipped Rukia away from her and ending up breaking her blade of Sode no Shirayuki. Her eyes glowed blue like her markings as she stare deep into her eyes. Her violet hues have clouded as her mind and heart are being pierced through. Her voice went to as soft and silk when she chant

"The dance Sorrow is of a broken heart as Tears is the melody. Let it entice your memories as they spur the moment. Let your pain twirl and dive into the Tears and Sorrow lures my eyes to dance and stay. In trance with Sorrow's hand I dance along."

The words are sweet into her ears as Rukia softly smiles.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was darkness around here as she walks on that seems to be endless. She quiver slightly hearing the voices and of water from a distant.

"Hello, is anyone there? Renji...Mizuki-chan...Captain Hitsugaya...Matsumoto-san...Ichigo where are you..."

When she said his name there was a bright light that blinds her and somehow she appeared sitting on the grass near a river. It was a very peaceful place. She looked around wondering where she was but then in front of her was a person who was looking at her upside down. The person just leaned in forward in front of her. She screamed slightly of fright nearly dropping the drinks in his hands.

"Hey, that's no way to greet your vice-captain Kuchiki-chan."

The voice was very familiar and she was wide eye seeing who it was in front of her and now sitting next to her on the grass handing her a drink.

"Kaien-dono..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Whew, finally done. I hope this chapter is good. I don't know when I will be finished but I'll probably edit a few to make some changes. If anything opinions and critics really help. Ja ne!


	18. Chapter 17

Hi Hi! So is everyone ok? Sorry about the little cliffhanger before but I am glad that everyone really like it a lot! So let's continue! And remember, expect the unexpected!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia is starting at her beloved vice-captain as he is drinking. She couldn't believe it herself but he was there right at her side. She then pulled on his hair and pokes him over and over again. He didn't say much but then she continues her poking and there was a pulsing vein on his temple getting very mad.

"Quite that shit Rukia! Can a man relax?" He yelled at her and she jumped.

"Gomen-nasai Kaien-dono. I wasn't sure if it was you." Rukia said smiling.

"Hmm...what do you mean by that? Of course it's me!" He said giving a big grin to her and she gave out a slight laugh. It was just like the old times she thought feeling the cool breeze running through her hair and the splashing water of the stream in front of her. She appears to be very distant in her thoughts until he spoke again.

"Knowing you I'm sure you wouldn't answer even if I ask what is on your mind."

She quickly looked up at him when he spoke.

"But whatever you are thinking about but don't forget, as long as you are in this squad, I'm on your side until death and beyond."

Rukia smiled softly as she hears those words. It is him. He said the same thing and then they were interrupted.

"COOOOOOOOL!"

Kiyone and Sentarou appeared right behind him making fun of them of what he said.

"You hear that? "I'm on your side." He says! How corny!" Said Sentarou

They went on and on saying how cool he is and went on how corny it was laughing. Kaien was pissed off and got up.

"Kiyone, Sentarou! You two were off getting drunk on your own again, weren't you, dammit?!"

They completely ignore him and went on being silly as ever and Rukia wasn't sure what to do.

"God, you're annoying! What freakin' annoying drunks! Both of you sober up!"

Kaien yelled out loud and tossed his drink right on them to cool their steam and they continue to laugh saying how strict he is and they went on and on. Rukia smiles of his action but suddenly it was silence. Their voices were mute and nature was quiet.

"Wh...what's going on? Kaien-dono...Kaien-dono."

She called out his name but he did not listen at all and went on in his own world. Her world went to darkness and soon she was running in the forest at night along with her captain, Ukitake. Her eyes widen knowing where she was at and where she is going. Her heart beats faster feeling the cold sweat going down her cheek and under her kimono.

"Oh no...not again...please no."

The hollow is in front of their eyes and she saw the look of Kaien's face of how determined he is. He jumped and engaged with the hollow. Rukia desperately wanting to stop this before it happen again but Captain Ukitake stopped her saying that this is a fight for pride. It is a foolish thing and she completely ignores him and is about to go after Kaien, but it was too late.

"You get the pleasure of me controlling your body from within and killing your own comrades against your will!"

The hollow's tentacles from its head went straight into his veins and the body crumbled.

"No...no!"

Rukia screamed out loud knowing what has happen and Kaien looked over to where she is and his appearance completely changed into the hollow. He went straight to her but her captain blocked the attack and she ran into the forest.

"Please...please don't make me kill him again. I can't kill him again!"

When she turned around there he was in the sky flying towards him with the hollow's sickening laughter and the tentacles coming out of his eye sockets and veins. He was a demon only wanting blood and soul to devour. Her zanpakuto is firmly grasped in her hands. Her tears streaming down her face even more seeing the sight of him and then he aimed right on her sword. The blood spilled all over her hands, her blade, and her face, everywhere. He is dead by her hands. Rukia's breathe came short feeling the trembling coldness spreading and the intense sorrow and pain of his death, a person whom she cares about.

"KAIEN-DONO!!!!"

The sharp echoes of her voice screamed out through the forest. Even the night skies cry for her. Then it was total darkness surrounding her and she was at the night of Karakura town, when she was taken away to Soul Society by Renji and her brother, Captain Kuchiki. Ichigo went after her and is now in a middle of a fight with Renji. Ishida Uryuu is on the ground injured from his fight with Renji trying to protect her.

"What's going on...Ichigo...please leave and run...don't die." She thought of in her own thoughts.

She sees Zabimaru going through his shoulder inch by inch going deep and the blood that is spilled while Ichigo is gritting his teeth.

"Ichigo! Run Ichigo!"

She ran up to him by Uryuu grabbed her by the leg.

"No...you can't stop...the fight."

He spoke as weakly as his grip is tighter around her leg. He was a ball and chain to her and she cannot move but just then her brother moved ever so slightly but knows what he was going to do.

"No nii-sama!"

She let go and ran towards to Ichigo but she was too late. Captain Kuchiki stabbed him in the back twice and fell to the floor bleeding. His blood is spilled on her along with Kaien. She is left with the darkness with her uniform stained in her sin and their bodies surrounding her. The look on her face was insane as even more tears began to pour from her eyes.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rukia was in the grasp of Urei's illusion. She was on her knees holding tightly to her broken sword shaking from her nightmare. Her clouded violet eyes are well with tears.

"My, such sorrow you have. Death has been surrounding you and it is your entire fault. Oh to have happiness again but no one can ever be lucky in life or death."

The little girl placed her hand over Rukia's heart and her markings glow brightly and her fingers as well seeing Rukia's emotion glowing brightly. She gasp slightly being in her state feeling the blood dripping down on her hands for gripping her sword so hard as for the shards of ice still wedged in her body.

Rukia is so lost in her world. She has no world since the two she has cared the most is gone forever but then something sparked upon Ichigo. He moved. Somehow he escaped from death's grip and got up slowly cursing at himself.

"Shit...dammit I'm so pathetic...but...I can't give up. Rukia...Rukia is in trouble...she's going to die and it will be my fault."

She was seeing him rejuvenating and the spark in his brown eyes. Her eyes were full and she smiles softly.

"Baka...always has been..."

Then Ichigo ran off to the direction in which her brother and Renji went off. Kaien is something different. His body vanished but his strong voice was still there echoing all around but it seems to be from Ichigo who is still running but is still in sight of her.

_"I'm on your side until death and beyond..."_

Her beautiful smile is bright as her tears are of joy seeing the image of Kaien right beside Ichigo going to her aid and then there was a bright light from her hand where the mark is at. The darkness disappears around her as she closed her eyes.

"Third dance..."

She mutters softly under breathe as Urei is wondering what is going on with her. Her emotion is stuck in her chest and she tries with all her strength to pull it out.

"...Shirafune!"

The sword in her hands is reformed from the ice shards and it pierced right through Urei at her stomach. The little girl gasped feeling it piercing through all the way as she tries to slide her body off the blade but Rukia smirked. She twists the blade as the sharp end pushing it upward as it finally got out from her left shoulder blade and in doing so cutting her whip in half. Urei let out a sharp scream feeling the pain falling to the floor all cradle in a ball. Rukia formed hand signs and begins her chant.

"Chiniku no kamen, bansho, habataki, hito no na o kansu! Soka no kabe ni soren o kizamu, taika no fuchi o enten ni te matsu! Hado 63 Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down!"

Before Urei has a chance to regenerate she used shunpo and it seems that she is firing the blue fire in front of her and from behind at the same time and she was caught in the middle. She let out a gruesome scream being caught in the blast of blue fire and burned alive. Rukia looked the other way panting so much and she looks at her right hand seeing her mark which she obtained from Mizuki's blood and she smiles holding it tightly.

"Thank you Mizuki..."

The flames seem to be gone and so is the crying. She dares not to look at her and follows up the path to catch up with the others, in her own pace from her injuries.  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ichigo suddenly stopped in his tracks and looks back. Everyone stops and wonder if he is alright.

"Oi, Ichigo are you alright?" Renji said walking behind looking at the same direction he is.

"Yeah, just worried about her..."

"Don't worry so much."

Mizuki walked up to be right in front of them and she smiles.

"She's a tough girl. I'm positive she is fine. You need to be positive as well."

She said as she pokes him the stomach and he laugh slightly from it. He looked at her smiling face and then so does he. It made him feel a lot better. Renji and Captain Hitsugaya smiled softly at her as she then heads up on the stairs.

"Let's go everyone!"

She said so loud to give everyone some hope but one step on the stone pathway loosen up the rock in the place and her leg went through. Everyone had a sweat drop seeing her pulling her leg up franticly. It was pretty funny but then there were slight noises from the stone path. They looked around and then down on what they are walking on and the stones are slipping through.

"Oh shit! Run for your life!" Ichigo yell out loud as everyone ran to get off the path. Renji scooped up Mizuki in his arm to run faster.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Renji yelled at her seeing a pulse on his temple.

"Oh you shut up! It's not my fault idiot." Mizuki spat back at him as the two are in an evil gaze to each other and he gave her a nuggie and she pulled his face like it was made of rubber.

"You two shut the hell up! This is not the time!" Ichigo yelled back at them and the two gave him the glare and he quiets himself. Captain Hitsugaya was oddly quiet himself but no one seems to notice. All they care about is not falling to their doom. In such quick speed they made it to safety and Renji is out of breath from carrying her.

"Ha...damn Mizuki...what the hell have you been eating?"

Her eyes were shaded from her hair and she cracks her knuckles and Renji has seen death in her eyes. Ichigo and Captain Hitsugaya are frighten and are in a corner watch Mizuki pummeling down on Renji in such speed hearing his pain and agony. When it was over Renji has big bandages on his head and face out cold and Mizuki cleaned up her hands and grabbed his by the collar.

"Does anyone have anything else to say?"

The two shook their heads now and she was smiling happily like a little kid dragging Renji away. It was so scary.

They enter the next doorway but the hallway seems to be so narrow. As they walk on they see a glimpse of light through the wood walls going along with them. They stood aware as they continue and the group reached to another floor opening. It was dark except for a few lighting of soft rose color lighting all around setting an interesting atmosphere. There was a slight laughter of a woman who seems to be amused by them and drew out their zanpakuto.

"Who's there?" Captain Hitsugaya shouts across the room. The woman laugh slightly again.

"I'm glad you ask that question!"

Then there was smoke coming from all around them and right in front of them is a sliding panel where they see a silhouette of a woman.

"I am the one of desire. I am the person of every man's fantasies. I am..."

Then the sliding doors open wide and a rush of smoke poured on and she walks up ahead. The woman then removed her cloak revealing a very curvaceous person in a tight black Chinese dress with the white x-mark over her heart with short white tights underneath, black flats, and long luscious red hair with amethyst eyes.

"...Tanoshimi!" Her arms are wide open expecting applause but all she gets is three wide eye weird stares and sweat drops. It just irritates her so much.

"Oh c'mon! I worked hard to plan my appearance! Can I get something out of it?"

Then there was a cricket noise out of no where and a pulse appeared on her temple and she starts to rant about it by herself. The trio then talked to themselves in whispers.

"She is a nut case...and annoying" Captain Hitsugaya said as his eyebrows twitched from Tanoshimi. She is a twin of Matsumoto he thought except Tanoshimi is worse.

"I bet we can avoid her if we just walk away quietly."

"Good idea Ichigo!" Mizuki said in agreement but the plan was foiled. Renji woke up from his concussion by Mizuki and is very loud screaming at Mizuki.

"Oi what the hell is your problem? I saved your ass from there you runt!"

"Oh my god just shut the hell up baka!"

The siblings were even louder than Tanoshimi and she looks over staring at Renji. He looked at her and around him seeing what is she staring at.

"Oh it's you my koi!"

"Koi?" He question back looking so lost. He was thinking of the fish koi and is questioning about it.

"Love...baka." Mizuki mutter under her breathe and Renji's mouth is agape and look back her and waved his arms franticly.

"Uhh...no...it's a mistake umm...what's your name again?"

From that she quickly braids her hair tightly and raise her hands up in the air and came to her arms is her black scythe with a purple color blade and her eyes look so serious.

"Tanoshimi of Pleasure...Tano for short."

She spins the scythe in her hands so effortlessly and lunges towards him ignoring everyone else. Renji called out Zabimaru in good timing to block her scythe. The two pushed each other and Renji look at the others and Mizuki worried face.

"Go on! I'll be fine here!"

"But Renji-kun-"

"Shut up Mizuki! I said I will be ok. Listen to your brother and go!"

Mizuki stayed quiet and nod to him and they were on their way.

"Captain Hitsugaya!"

He looked over to Renji quickly.

"Take care of my sister! If there is a scratch on her...I'll kill you!"

His eyes widen from his words and then Mizuki grabbed on to his arm gently.

"Let's go Captain."

"Yeah..."

He said softly and they ran on ahead leaving Renji to his fight with Tano.

"How sweet." Tano said to him.

"I always love a man who is caring." She said snickering at him and he gave the look back at her.

"Teh, too bad because I don't care about you." That made her really mad as she then pushed up her scythe and gave him a wide opening and kicked him in the gut. It was fast he didn't see it well and had the air knocked out of him but he had the chance whip out Zabimaru at her but her scythe dodged it all. For a big weapon she is able to swing it around with ease. Despite her appearance she is strong.

"What's wrong my koi? Are you having fun?"

"Shut up!" He spat at her as he got up holding his place and she just giggles as she then made her move again but he cleverly whipped his Zabimaru to wrap around the pole of her scythe in a lock. It was now a tug-of-war between the two but Renji being so strong he launched her across knocking down the walls. She coughs from the wood dust of the walls and her eyes are like daggers at him but a sinister smile appear on her face. It was another smoke around the room blinding his sight.

"Shit...not the smoke again...no matter. She's a close range fighter and it will be easy."

He whips Zabimaru around getting of the smoke but he heard a clang hitting something and heads over to that area but it was only a metal platting nailed on a wood pillar. He cursed himself not knowing there are these things but then he was stabbed in the back by a blade and it was roughly pulled out. He let out a gasp of the pain feeling the blood dripping down on his back and he looked around seeing the smoke finally clearing up and Tano was all the way across the room. He was shocked. She must be really fast to get there. Her expression changed as she gripped tightly on her weapon with a sick sinister look on her face and begins her chant

"ife is full of the sweetest pleasure of the love and the pain. One closed opening the new of the lush desire. The blood boiling, skin tingled, cold sweat, and heart beating reach pass the limit of human senses. Let the pleasure be your deathly pain."

Her eyes and purple markings glow brightly and she snapped her hand releasing more smoke around him and it was unbearable to breathe. Tano let out a baneful laughter.

"If you won't love me...then die for me my koi."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow...I think this is a little dark but then I did have it rated T for a reason. I hope this is good! Opinions please. Ja ne!


End file.
